


Сердце, полное горечи

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Малихор — страшная болезнь, от которой нет ни спасения, ни лекарства. Все, что остается заболевшим — завершить свои дела, пока у них еще есть на это время. Константин д’Орсей, узнав о своей болезни, возвращается в Серену, надеясь повидаться с родителями и наладить давно испорченные отношения.
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Pandemic Games 2020
> 
> АУ, в которой Константин покидает Тир-Фради, едва узнав о болезни, и успевает добраться до континента, а лекарство от малихора вполне вещественное; год событий взят из информации на карте Тир-Фради — автор убежден, что антураж никак не тянет на 13 век, но допускает альтернативное летоисчисление, в том числе предполагающее альтернативное начало нового года, поэтому год декабря и января — один и тот же.  
> https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/greedfall_gamepedia_en/thumb/5/58/World_map.jpg/1121px-World_map.jpg
> 
> Моделирование отношений Константина с семьей базируется на информации из Кодекса: “Отец, который так и не оправился от смерти своего первого сына, ненавидел его, мать им манипулировала…”, и автор бессовестно выжимает педаль в асфальт.
> 
> Тут можно скачать: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/3cYN/3SG8aZZjh  
> Тут есть коллаж: https://images2.imgbox.com/26/3e/urXPV7UR_o.jpg  
> Тут есть плейлист по эпиграфам: https://music.yandex.ru/users/itamikaname/playlists/1003

Но ты всё же поглядывай на горизонт Никогда,  
Я пришлю тебе весточку с белым почтовым китом.  
 _Хелависа, Кирилл Баринов, «Dreadnought»_

_19 декабря 1234 года_

«Моя дорогая кузина!

Спешу сообщить самую главную новость: доктора ошиблись, и их крайне печальный прогноз не сбылся. Корабль капитана Васко, любезно согласившегося доставить меня домой, невзирая на все связанные с моим состоянием риски, вскоре войдет в порт. Что до меня — я по-прежнему жив вопреки всем заверениям врачей и чувствую себя неплохо — настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в моем состоянии. Видимо, снадобья, которыми меня щедро снабдили наши клювоносые друзья, действуют как надо. Не беспокойся: мое плавание было в высшей степени беззаботным и даже приятным. Меня почти не одолевала морская болезнь, наоборот, качка оказала поистине умиротворяющее воздействие, в кои-то веки мне удалось забыться сном. Как видишь, все лучше, чем изнемогать от тоски, развлекая своим обществом знатных господ.

Прошу, прости мне этот малодушный побег. Ты бы не отпустила меня в эту долгую дорогу, я знаю, но я должен был попытаться. Если это — мои последние дни на земле, то единственное, о чем я буду сожалеть — что провел их в бесплодном ожидании. Судьба не подарила мне возможности искать лекарство вместе с тобой. Придется заняться чем-то менее значимым, но тоже важным. Никогда бы не подумал, что столь рьяно захочу повидаться с отцом и матерью и примириться с ними, но...

Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от грядущего дня, верно?

Я не загадываю наперед, моя дорогая кузина, но в одном уверен наверняка — эти письма станут мне отрадой в последние дни. Я не питаю иллюзий: моих сил чудом хватило на то, чтобы пересечь море, и дни мои сочтены, но даже самые темные из них согреет мысль о том, что среди полных жизни и красок земель Тир-Фради ты молишься за меня».

Подождав, пока высохнут чернила, Константин сложил письмо и потянулся за конвертом — медленно, чтобы не всколыхнуть притаившуюся в груди боль. Порой хватало одного неосторожного движения — малихор никогда не щадил заболевших. На конверте он вывел дату и адресата. На последних буквах ее имени рука предательски дрогнула, оставив на желтоватом картонном поле россыпь черных брызг. Константин тяжело вздохнул, отодвинул испорченный конверт и взял чистый. Де Сарде ни к чему знать, что приступы тремора накрывают все чаще, пальцы немеют так, что он едва чувствует зажатое меж ними перо, и совладать с собственным телом, сгорающем в жаре лихорадки, становится все труднее. В конце концов, думал Константин, старательно выводя буквы, это — одна из причин, почему он отправился в путь, игнорируя предостережения врачей.

Самая главная. Куда важнее примирения с отцом, на которое он не слишком-то и рассчитывал.

Они попрощались наспех. Де Сарде нервно выкручивала пальцы и теребила перчатки, не зная, остаться ей в Новой Серене или прочесывать остров в поисках лекарства, имея лишь смутные ориентиры. Было бы жестоко заставлять ее делать этот выбор — своим отъездом Константин лишил ее необходимости выбирать. Она, конечно же, ничего не знала. Даже не удивилась тому, что Константин обнял ее крепче и держал в объятиях дольше обычного — в конце концов, болезнь объясняла все. Де Сарде покидала дворец Новой Серены, пребывая в уверенности, что они свидятся через несколько дней. Константин смотрел на нее — встревоженную, бледную, с красными от слез глазами — и не мог помыслить, что это в последний раз.

Они не встретятся, даже если он переживет плавание. Его дорогая кузина останется на Тир-Фради, окруженная друзьями, которые помогут ей в поиске лекарства и поддержат в горе. По крайней мере, ей не придется видеть, как он угасает.

Ей не придется смотреть, как он умирает у нее на руках.

Предупредительный стук в дверь каюты отвлек его. Константин поставил занесенную над конвертом свечу на место и стиснул в пальцах слиток сургуча — так крепко, чтобы ощутить его плотность даже сквозь немоту.

— Корабль входит в гавань, ваша светлость, — доложил застывший на пороге охранник: собранный, вышколенный, но — не Курт. Солдат — юноша ненамного младше самого Константина — не слишком удачно скрывал ужас перед лицом болезни и держал почтительную дистанцию. — Капитан ждет на верхней палубе.

Это неважно. Константин не ждал ни участия, ни унизительной жалости. Он чувствовал себя одинаково одиноким и в гулком полупустом зале дворца, когда де Сарде с товарищами отбывала вглубь острова, и в тесной клети каюты. Никакой разницы.

Константин кивнул, вновь взялся за свечу и запечатал конверт. Когда письмо дойдет до Тир-Фради, он, скорее всего, будет уже мертв: лишь клочок бумаги и несколько капель чернил сохранят частичку его.

Он был почти готов к прибытию. Немногочисленный багаж, впопыхах прихваченный из Новой Серены, он и не разбирал вовсе — разве что смену одежды. Ему теперь требовалось немного — вряд ли богатая вышивка камзола затмит его лицо, почерневшее от вздувшихся вен, несущих в себе черную заразу. Константин с трудом поднялся из-за стола. В его каюте не было даже небольшого зеркала для бритья — он избавился от него, едва внешние симптомы болезни стали слишком заметны. Радовало одно: де Сарде не увидит его таким. Она запомнит юношу на портретах — аристократически бледного, с острыми — хоть режь! — скулами, капризным чувственным ртом и упрямым подбородком. Не его — исхудавшего, изможденного, сменившего полнокровный цвет юности на мертвенную синеву. Так и должно быть. Меньше всего Константину хотелось оставить кузине воспоминания, больше похожие на ночной кошмар.

В ящике стола — последняя склянка с зельем. Запаса, которым его снабдили врачи, по расчетам должно было хватить еще на несколько недель, но в последний месяц плавания пришла боль, выдерживать которую было выше его сил. Лекарства погружали его в беспамятство столь плотное, что даже настигший корабль шторм не сумел его разбудить. Васко потом сказал: команда подумала, что он мертв; Константин с иронией подумал о том, что эти сны, в которых он не чувствовал ничего, кроме небытия, были своего рода репетицией встречи с госпожой Смертью.

Он рассчитывал, что это хоть немного притупит страх. На деле же — ужас душил его, и Константин, лежа на узкой жесткой корабельной койке и глядя в темный потолок, обмирал, лишь допуская мысль о том, что однажды не проснется. Медикаментозные сны, в которых он тонул, позволяли ему забываться, но лучшее, что в них было — миг пробуждения. Однажды, пока он балансировал между дремой и явью, ему приснились тонкие прохладные пальцы де Сарде и ее губы, легко коснувшиеся лба. Константин силился удержать это полувоспоминание-полумечту, но чем крепче хватался — тем неуловимее оно становилось, утекало сквозь сведенные судорогой пальцы, оставляя его в реальности, в которой не было ничего, кроме привкуса крови на языке и пробуждающейся боли.

Что ж, ему когда-то хватало задора ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры и кабацкие драки — глупая, бессмысленная бравада! Куда большего мужества требует малихор — и все задуманное им предприятие.

Константин набросил на плечи богато расшитый камзол, сунул флакон с лекарством в карман и, то и дело опираясь на переборки, поднялся на верхнюю палубу.

Гакан вздымался впереди темной, почти черной громадой — гнилостный нарыв, полный гноя бубон на теле мира. После бирюзовой, искрящейся на солнце глади волн, после зеленого Тир-Фради это сравнение казалось поразительно очевидным и оттого врезалось в разум, как острое лезвие ланцета. «Морской конек» бегло рассекал волны, но в них не было больше той прозрачной чистоты, которую Константин мог наблюдать еще несколько дней назад. Воздух больше не полнился солью и бодрящим холодком — от берега тянуло гнилостным смрадом. «Костры, трупы и дешевая выпивка», — подумал Константин, хмуро вглядываясь в горизонт. Не похоже, чтобы в Серене что-то изменилось.

Рана на теле мира. Отвратительная незаживающая язва, некроз, плоть, изуродованная болезнью точно так же, как и он сам. Константин растянул сухие губы в подобии улыбки — тонкая кожа тут же лопнула. Вот он, весь полный заразы, и такому ему нет места на Тир-Фради. Он возвращается домой: кровь от крови измученного континента, плоть от его плоти.

Если бы кто-то спросил, Константин бы ответил, что в этом была какая-то поэтическая правильность.

Следующий глоток воздуха, уже напоенного ядом, отозвался приступом удушающего кашля. Константин поспешно прижал к губам платок.

— Ваша светлость?

Откашлявшись, он вытер рот и, не глядя, убрал платок в карман. Константин и без того знал, что на белом шелке теперь россыпь черных брызг — пятна, которые вряд ли выведет даже самая старательная прачка.

— Прошу, капитан! Не спрашивайте меня о самочувствии.

— Нет нужды, ваша светлость, — учтиво отозвался Васко.

Константин вздохнул — глубокий вздох разлился в груди ноющей болью.

— Не волнуйтесь, капитан, — он выдавил еще одну вымученную улыбку. — Меньше всего мне хочется усложнять вам жизнь... собственным хладным трупом. Приберегу эту выходку до встречи с отцом.

— Мне казалось, вы хотели с ним помириться.

Константин опустил взгляд на руки: россыпь язв да все те же змеящиеся вены, разбухшие и уродливо толстые. Он побарабанил пальцами по гакаборту — они вновь занемели до нечуткости.

— Боюсь, это будет... непросто.

Стена, которая стоит между ним и отцом, слишком высока и сложена из такого количества претензий и обид, что не перечесть. Стены такого рода не рушатся после пары душевных бесед и признаний на смертном одре.

— Я бы хотел, — вновь заговорил Константин, — извиниться перед вами, капитан. Это плавание... — он заставил бесчувственную руку повиноваться и широким жестом обвел горизонт. — Вряд ли оно входило в ваши планы. Но я больше никому не мог довериться в столь деликатном деле.

Васко смахнул с рукава бушлата высохшую соль. В отличие от солдата, приставленного к Константину для охраны, и всей команды корабля, Васко смотрел ему в лицо прямо — и так, словно это лицо вовсе не было обезображено.

— Пустяки, — отозвался навт. — Вы попросили за меня у адмирала — и, видимо, были достаточно убедительны, чтобы она вам вняла...

Константин издал смешок.

— Семейная черта.

Васко усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— К тому же, — продолжил он, — доверие наследного Князя — весьма лестная рекомендация.

— Наследного Князя, который умирает.

— Леди де Сарде...

— Найдет лекарство? — перебил Константин. — Да, я знаю. Вот только... не для меня.

Порт Серены близился, разрастался вширь и ввысь, неотвратимо заполнял собой горизонт — рыжевато-черная громада, затянутая в саван смолянистого дыма. Константин почувствовал, как горло стиснуло спазмом, и в этот раз болезнь была ни при чем. Он не скучал по Серене. Он был счастлив покинуть ее несколько далеких месяцев назад. Возвращение рисовалось ему изгнанием из Эдема, возвращением в пучину безысходности и страданий, и все же в груди болезненно клокотало мрачное удовлетворение: он добрался, он преодолел.

Васко нахмурился, что-то высмотрев в порту.

— Когда корабль причалит, — негромко заговорил навт, — я сойду на берег и осмотрюсь. Вы сойдете позже.

Константин попробовал было вглядеться в маленькие фигурки, снующие туда-сюда, будто растревоженные крысы, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного.

— Вас что-то тревожит?

Васко пожал плечами.

— Я не уверен. Но лишняя предосторожность не повредит.

Константин хмыкнул. Васко невозмутимо продолжил:

— При всем уважении, ваша светлость: смерть от рук мародеров вряд ли входит в ваши планы. К тому же, она вряд ли будет... более милосердна.

Возражать было бы пустой тратой сил, а их и так теперь не водилось в избытке. Константин нехотя кивнул. Он мог бы предположить, что всаженный под ребра кинжал оборвал бы его жизнь быстро и почти безболезненно, но... Всегда было какое-то «но».

Если уж умирать — то на своих условиях, а не по прихоти какого-нибудь пропойцы.

— Я всецело полагаюсь на вас.

Васко поклонился и отступил. Константин, по-прежнему вглядываясь в близящийся город, слышал его приказы и бойкие отклики команды, слышал свист снастей и треск натянутой ветром парусины, сжимал фальшборт так крепко, что белеющие костяшки грозили прорвать ставшую слишком тонкой кожу — но все еще не чувствовал под пальцами ничего.

Серена. Его дом.

Место, которому суждено стать его могилой.


	2. Глава 2

Я не знаю, зачем я приехал сюда,  
Мне казалось, что здесь загоралась звезда.  
 _Руслан Луценко, «Корабли»_

_19 декабря 1234 года_

«Моя дорогая кузина!

Удивительно, но Серена едва ли изменилась за минувшее время. Поначалу это ничуть меня не удивило: долгие месяцы морского путешествия сливаются в один бесконечный день, мне до сих пор не верится, что я провел в пути всю осень и начало зимы. В путешествии — ты и сама знаешь — мало что происходит и время подчиняется каким-то иным законам. Я бы думал, что покинул тебя лишь вчера, но тоска по тебе не дает обмануться — она отмеряет время куда точнее календарей и солнечных часов. Я сожалею — и буду сожалеть до последнего вздоха — что между нами протянулось целое море и ты не держишь моей руки, как бывало в детстве.

Впрочем, я писал тебе о Серене. Возвращаться, право, так странно! Здесь все осталось по-прежнему, но кажется теперь чужим. Я не слишком часто покидал дворец в Новой Серене, чтобы привыкать к городу, да и за его стенами был лишь однажды — о, память об этом чудном пикнике согревает меня и теперь! — но к Тир-Фради привыкаешь быстро. Ты, должно быть, помнишь дивный вечер на веранде дворца? Мне все казалось удивительным, что воздух может быть столь сладким, а красок — так много, и это — чистый восторг! Серена все так же уныла и затянута смогом. Стоило сойти на берег — и все показалось безжизненным и поблекшим, будто малихор выжег все... Ныне я словно разделяю это чувство, ношу его в себе, и, сдается мне, никогда прежде я не был в Серене более на своем месте, чем сейчас.

Прости мне эту меланхоличность. Возвращаться порой тяжелее, чем представляется.

По счастью, сталкиваться лицом к лицу с повсеместной загаженностью и — того хуже! — крысами, которых, сколько себя помню, в Серене было не счесть, мне не пришлось. Отец расщедрился и прислал за мной экипаж: это, конечно, не пышная встреча, но — ты ведь помнишь? — наш отъезд тоже нельзя назвать торжественным. Так или иначе, я добрался домой без каких-либо приключений, хотя тебе, должно быть, в это сложно поверить. Будь спокойна, моя дорогая, — Серена встретила меня с редким для прежних лет теплом. Об обитателях дворца я могу сказать то же самое: хоть их и ужаснули причины моего прибытия, никто не выказал отвращения.

Единственное, что меня тревожит: я пока еще не встретился ни с отцом, ни с матерью — оба отбыли на какой-то крайне важный прием, но назавтра должны вернуться. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что ужасает меня больше: малихор или неминуемый разговор, ради которого я здесь, и каждый раз отвечаю по-разному. Как бы то ни было, и малихор, и предстоящий разговор с отцом — те вещи, с которыми я должен справиться сам, даже ты, моя дорогая кузина, не сумела бы ничем помочь, хоть и — я знаю — хотела бы».

Константин не мог с уверенностью сказать, какое чувство наполняло его больше: нетерпение или беспокойство. Скорее всего, оба: он бы расхаживал по палубе, нарочито громко стуча каблуками сапог, но это было бы бездумной растратой сил. Вместо этого Константин стоял, опершись о фальшборт, и выстукивал из настила палубы нервный ритм.

Жизнь в порту шла своим чередом. Занятые грузом «Морского конька» моряки сновали туда-сюда, и Константин наблюдал, как вереница опечатанных и накрепко заколоченных ящиков тянется на склады. Всё это — товары, отправленные с Тир-Фради: редкие кожи и дорогие меха, металлы и древесина, пахучие эссенции и масла, добытые из диких трав. Когда «Морской конек» отбывал на остров, добрую половину трюма занимали княжеские вещи: десятки шелковых сорочек, богатый выбор расшитых камзолов, платки, перчатки, шляпы; де Сарде шутила, что его гардероб не только куда обширнее ее собственного, но и выдает в нем фанфарона. Кроме одежды он увез с собой всяческие предметы искусства — от картин до безделушек — и даже кое-что из мебели.

Тем забавнее было возвращаться налегке.

Васко поднялся на борт. Его обеспокоенность легко угадывалась даже в напряженной, пружинистой походке. Он хмурился, то и дело бросая косые взгляды через плечо, поджимал губы, и Константин вновь всмотрелся в фигурки людей, суетящихся в порту.

Ничего необычного. Ничего, что он бы посчитал необычным.

— Какие-то трудности, капитан?

Васко повел плечами.

— Чтоб я знал... Новости не слишком обнадеживающие. Их стоило ожидать, но... Разве вас не должны ожидать, ваша светлость?

Константин потянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Очевидно, не должны. О, поверьте! Это не то, чем мой отец мог бы меня удивить. Хотя, признаюсь, ожидающий экипаж не столько бы льстил моему самолюбию, — добавил он чуть спокойнее, — сколько упростил бы жизнь. В последнее время я не очень-то доверяю собственным ногам.

Васко качнул головой.

— Я бы сказал, что экипаж был бы вам крайне необходим. И охрана.

Константин обернулся на маячащего за спиной охранника: он мог позволить себе безучастно стоять в стороне и курить, не слишком беспокоясь о подопечном, — на корабле княжескому наследнику ничего не грозило. Кроме того, сам Константин настаивал, чтобы его оставили в покое: в молчаливом присутствии старательно отводящего взгляд гвардейца он чувствовал себя более одиноко, чем когда-либо.

— Охрана у меня есть.

— Боюсь, этого может оказаться недостаточно.

— О чем вы, капитан?

Васко поджал губы. Озабоченная складка, залегшая меж его бровей, была весьма красноречива. Он напряженно поигрывал желваками, вероятно, обдумывая, как ответить на заданный вопрос — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы доселе покусывающее беспокойство вцепилось намертво и глубже вонзило клыки.

— Говорите прямо, — потребовал Константин, но тут же смягчился: — Вряд ли сейчас подходящее время для секретов.

— Вы правы, — согласился Васко. — К тому же, у меня нет причин утаивать это от вас. В Серене... небезопасно, милорд.

Константин фыркнул.

— Прошу вас! В Серене никогда не было безопасно. Помнится, мой последний день здесь ознаменовался дракой и похищением. Меня удерживали в заложниках! Разумеется, я знаю, что в Серене небезопасно.

— Если мне не изменяет память, — со вздохом отозвался Васко, — то та памятная драка — ваша собственная затея, не иначе. Вы сами упоминали об этом. Несколько раз за плавание. — Капитан немного помолчал, как если бы ожидал возражений — но их не последовало. Губы Константина лишь дрогнули в намеке на улыбку — что ж, истинно так! — Я имел в виду, — продолжил Васко, — что в Серене стало опаснее, чем прежде.

Показная легкомысленность, с которой Константин отмахнулся от сказанного, сменилась хмурой серьезностью так внезапно, словно его подменили.

— Мародеры?

— Да. И недовольные. Судя по слухам, правление вашего отца не всем приходится по душе.

— Почему я не удивлен?.. — Константин осекся и вздохнул. — И насколько все плохо?

Васко замялся, раздумывая.

— Трудно сказать. Навты удерживают порт — думаю, он не слишком интересует протестующих. Здесь... тихо. Даже слишком тихо. Возможно, вы заметили, что среди присутствующих нет посторонних.

Вот оно что! Свои склады навты охраняли тщательно, но в прежние дни порт ломился от праздных гуляк и занятых людей дела. Кто-то приходил сюда, чтобы заключить контракт, кто-то — найти неприятности — так или иначе, среди бежево-коричневых матросских бушлатов мелькали изысканные камзолы и элегантные платья по моде Торгового Содружества, и воздух вибрировал от гула десятков голосов.

Жизнь не замерла, но изменилась столь неуловимо, что Константин бы не заметил, если бы Васко не указал на это. Подумалось: может, это не отец проигнорировал его возвращение, может, это навты оградили порт от посторонних. Слабая надежда, похожая на проблеск лучей солнца сквозь хмарь. Константин научился довольствоваться и такой.

— Хорошо, капитан. Не отыщется ли у вас какого-то совета, которым бы я...

Он не договорил — новый приступ сдавил грудь, и по языку вновь прокатился солоновато-гнилостный привкус крови. Зажатый в кулаке платок, весь в застарелых разводах, никогда не станет по-прежнему белым; он весь — холст, раскрашенный черной кровью. Тончайший дорогой шелк — бесценный подарок телемского посла по случаю его назначения наместником — и такая участь! За время плавания Константин извел весь набор, но к другому комплекту притрагивался лишь для того, чтобы вдыхать почти выветрившийся запах духов — и не дай Озаренный запятнать их кровью.

Васко заговорил лишь тогда, когда Константин справился с кашлем.

— Для начала я бы посоветовал вам сменить камзол на что-то менее приметное.

— Не могу не заметить, — хмыкнул Константин, — иметь в гардеробе менее приметное наследному Князю не полагается.

Сказанное ничуть не смутило Васко.

— Предоставьте это мне, ваша светлость, — сказал он и приглашающим жестом указал на переброшенный с борта на пристань настил.

Константин последовал за ним без возражений — был ли у него, в конце концов, выбор? Он не мог пересечь море и остановиться здесь, едва ли не в двух шагах от места, которое когда-то считал домом. Всего-то и нужно — пересечь пару зловонных от нечистот каналов, несколько кварталов и площадь — о, в прежние времена он бы управился с этим без особых забот. Теперь даже спуск по настилу представлялся непростым делом: к гордости своей Константин все же справился с этим, не полагаясь ни на чью помощь, хоть и опасался, что немеющие ноги подломятся в самый неподходящий момент. «Вот будет конфуз! — с мрачной иронией думал он, пока настил угрожающе поскрипывал под сапогами. — Наследник Торгового Содружества, его светлость Князь растянулся в портовой грязи и глотает пыль!»

Васко слов на ветер не бросал: лавируя между заколоченных коробов и мешков, он добрался до портового управления и перекинулся парой слов с кем-то из навтов. Когда Константин нагнал его, один из матросов, мгновением назад скрывшийся за воротами склада, уже возвращался с бушлатом в руках. Незнакомый навт, отметил Константин, ростом и сложением весьма походил на него самого — то есть, подумал он с усмешкой, походил на того юношу, которым он сам был до болезни. Нынче он все больше походил на обтянутый кожей скелет, и собственные же рубашки, еще перед самым отплытием бывшие впору, болтались, будто на вешалке. С бушлатом произошло то же самое: Константин оставил сброшенный камзол на ящике, натянул на плечи предложенную куртку, туго затянул ремень — и все равно ощущал себя истончившимся сверх всякой меры. Он исчезал почти буквально: совсем скоро от него не останется вообще ничего.

Скоро. Но не сегодня.

— Благодарю, — Константин кивнул навту и повернулся к Васко. — И вас тоже, капитан.

Васко глянул поверх его плеча на следующего тенью охранника.

— Я бы не рассчитывал на одну только неприметность, милорд. Дополнительное сопровождение вряд ли будет лишним.

— Это... гм! Это не входило в условия контракта.

— В условия контракта входило доставить вас домой в целости и сохранности, — возразил Васко. — К тому же, как я объясню леди де Сарде, что оставил вас без помощи?

— Ей не обязательно знать об этом, — Константин вздохнул. — Я надеюсь, моя... просьба и вся эта затея с плаванием не навредит вашей дружбе.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, ваша светлость.

Да, подумал Константин, пряча лицо в тени широкополой шляпы. Кузина слишком благоразумна, чтобы злиться на Васко, когда стоит злиться на него.

Серена в воспоминаниях Константина выглядела удручающе, но реальность едва ли могла с ней сравниться. Оказавшись за воротами порта и окинув взглядом знакомые улочки, Константин едва не запнулся и вдохнул поглубже. Всё казалось прежним — и в то же время неуловимо другим: совсем как порт, в котором всего-навсего недоставало разноцветных нарядов Торгового Содружества. Серену накрывал не бесцветный смог, а густая, почти непроглядная темнота, превращающая день в самую черную ночь — только белели хлопья краски заколоченных дверях. Жаровни, призванные разгонять темноту и, по поверью, отпугивать болезнь, едва тлели — поддерживать огонь, догадался Константин, некому. Даже его угасающее зрение в этой темноте видело, как гниль и плесень пожирает доски, которыми наспех заколотили двери и окна, груду мебели, когда-то, надо полагать, добротной, а теперь обратившейся в хлам. Проржавевшая вывеска поскрипывала, покачиваясь на кованом кронштейне — пожалуй, единственном предмете, который не тронуло разложение.

Константин шагнул вперед. Под сапогом мерзко хлюпнуло — не дождевая вода, лужицы которой когда-то ловили пробивающиеся сквозь завесу плотного дыма солнечные лучи, а что-то другое: густое, тягучее, цепляющееся за подошву. Тошнота подкатила к горлу; Константин резко стряхнул с сапога налипшую грязь — пусть лучше, мысленно взмолился он, это будет грязь — и сделал еще несколько шагов.

Затем — протянул руку и коснулся шероховатого кирпича. В выбоинах мощеной улочки, в зияющих провалах выбитых окон, в трещинах, похожих на глубокие шрамы, он видел, осязал распад. Малихор изуродовал Серену точно так же, как изуродовал его лицо: нарывы и язвы, сочащаяся меж стен черно-бурая вода, от которой несет тухлятиной, — все признаки скорой смерти.

Константин с трудом проглотил желчь и отдернул руку. Едва он ступил на землю, малихор накрепко связал его и Серену, и теперь ему казалось — они катятся в небытие вместе, как две части целого.

Время, застывшее на борту «Морского конька», снова обрело ход и неумолимо помчало вперед, на ходу отсчитывая оставшиеся им обоим дни.

Васко негромко кашлянул.

— Нам лучше не задерживаться, ваша светлость.

Константин рассеянно кивнул и зашагал за ним следом, стараясь не вслушиваться в чавканье под ногами. Он потянулся было к карману — платок должен хоть немного уберечь его от душного смрада — и с разочарованием обнаружил, что оставил его в порту вместе с камзолом. От насыщенного испарениями воздуха темнело в глазах, медленная кровь глухо пульсировала в затылке. Может, если вытянуться, пройти по расшатанным камням улицы, приподнявшись на носках, получиться уловить малейший поток и глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Он попробовал. Плечи предательски заныли, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги, грудь сдавило в невидимых тисках, но тошнотворно-сладкий запах смерти не исчез. Константин покачнулся — и тут же почувствовал, что крепкая рука Васко тянет его в сторону.

Объяснений он не потребовал — жгучая боль, разлившаяся меж ребер, лишила его возможности сделать вдох. Васко сказал что-то охраннику — тот напряженно озирался по сторонам — и свернул в проулок.

— Быстрее, ваша светлость, — шепотом поторопил капитан. — И тише.

Константин не успел осознать смысл произнесенного: хохот за спиной, треск прогнившего дерева и оглушительный в пелене смрада выстрел раздались прежде. Он дернулся; но все это — за стенами домов, за укрывшей их тенью. Кто-то незнакомый вскрикнул. Кто-то еще — зарыдал. То, что происходило позади, не было задорной уличной дракой.

— Проклятье, — сквозь зубы выдавил Константин и ухватился за стену.

— Ваша светлость?

Он махнул свободной рукой.

— Дайте мне несколько секунд, капитан.

Васко кивнул и на всякий случай взял пистолет. С самого прибытия город не дал ни одного повода себе доверять.

Лабиринт улиц петлял и извивался, но в конечном счете вывел их к таверне. Ей тоже досталось: вокруг крыльца все так же хлюпало бурое месиво, а тяжелая створка двери покосилась, покачивалась под собственным весом — скрип петель резал уши, будто визг. Но из окон по-прежнему лился свет, и кто-то, обогретый теплом, смеялся в укрытии этих стен. Константину подумалось: это отсюда началось его путешествие. Это здесь он праздновал грядущий отъезд, окрыленный надеждами и мечтами, и будущее рисовалось волшебным, захватывающим, полным свершений, от которых голова шла кругом — вовсе не вино тому причина. Он праздновал новую жизнь, уверенный, что все дороги ему покорны.

Единственная из оставшихся дорог привела его сюда. Константин упрямо сжал губы и толкнул безвольно висящую створку.

— Ваша светлость?

— У меня остался... неоплаченный долг, — бросил он через плечо. — Это не займет много времени.

Ни в один из дней, минувших с той самой попойки, Константин не думал об этом, не вспоминал. В запланированном кутеже не было ничего необычного — если не считать последующего похищения, конечно же. Пьяные, шумные вечера, перетекающие в такие же пьяные и шумные драки, почти вошли у него в привычку — чем еще, в конце концов, развлекать себя, если главная цель — как можно крепче насолить отцу? Вот и тот раз — совершенно рядовой, ничем не примечательный; он не отложился в памяти, не тревожил, не стучал в висок неоформленной тревогой. Это было неважно — трактирщик если не позабыл об ущербе, причиненном в пылу потасовки, то наверняка махнул рукой.

Константину отчего-то не хотелось оставлять незавершенные дела. И, пожалуй, недобрую память.

Разговор с трактирщиком и впрямь не занял много времени: он вернулся с полегчавшим кошелем на поясе — и сердцем в груди. Должно быть, рассудил Константин, близость смерти делает человека не только сентиментальным, но и щедрым.

Без лишних слов они пересекли канал: зеленоватый и смердящий нечистотами. Константин глянул было в непрозрачную маслянистую воду и тут же отвернулся: к мосткам прибило распухший труп, уже тронутый разложением. Синевато-белое лицо покойника над неподвижной поверхностью мутной жижи облепили мухи: Константин успел заметить, как жирные насекомые копошились на вывалившемся из распахнутого рта языке, ползали по коже — костлявая рука смерти неспешно сдирала ее с черепа, лоскут за лоскутом, оставляя на виду подгнивающую плоть. Пустой желудок стиснуло. Мерзкая тошнота угрем заскользила вверх, к горлу; Константин, пожалуй, сумел удержать ее лишь потому что осознал: если поддастся, то его сложит прямо здесь, посреди перехода, аккурат над мертвецом, и он будет исторгать из себя кровь и желчь до тех пор, пока не ослабнет и не свалится в отвратительный канал сам, а если свалится — то уже не выберется. Константин стиснул зубы. Удивительно! В его состоянии он еще пытается выбирать обстоятельства собственной смерти.

Что еще более удивительно: мысль о смерти здесь и сейчас — о реальной, настоящей смерти, а не громких заявлениях умирающего — ужасала так, будто малихор не загнал его одной ногой в могилу.

Как будто он все еще надеялся выкарабкаться.

Что за нелепая, злая шутка собственного рассудка!

Дым костра принес запах горелой плоти еще до того, как они вышли на площадь Князей. Константин судорожно вздохнул и вытер со лба испарину. Волны дурноты накатывали настойчиво, каждая следующая — сильнее предыдущей, и ослабшее тело бил озноб. Пропитавшаяся холодным потом сорочка раздражающе липла. Константину нестерпимо хотелось содрать бушлат, ставший слишком тяжелым и удушающе плотным, содрать сорочку, содрать собственную кожу — тонкую, мокрую, плавящуюся от бушующей под ней лихорадки. Он задыхался. Привкус крови на языке ощущался все отчетливее.

А потом в глаза ударил жаркий красно-оранжевый свет. Константин инстинктивно отшатнулся назад, чуть не налетев на следующего за ним охранника, и поднял руку, чтобы хоть как-то уберечь глаза.

Костер — печь под открытым небом, превращающая тела зараженных в пепел, — ревел посреди площади: огромный, грозный, кажущийся живым существом. Еще чуть-чуть, подумал Константин, отпуская руку. Еще чуть-чуть — и его пылающие лапы протянутся к нему, ухватят и примут в себя. Огонь очищает все — даже малихор.

Будет ли жаль, если от Серены останется лишь пепелище? Если это исцелит ее?

Константин до рези в понемногу слепнущих глазах смотрел в огонь. Как скоро он сам станет пеплом?

Его внимание привлекло движение. Две темных, почти черных на фоне костра фигуры несли тело. Тех, кто умер от малихора, оборачивали в мешковину; труп, который несли в огонь, подобно варварской дани островным божествам, мог щеголять лишь мешком на голове, да и тот слетел оземь, обнажая застывшую маску смерти вместо лица. Константин перевел взгляд в сторону — и увидел, с чем же на главной площади Серены соперничает костер.

Еще пять тел раскачивались на виселице.

— Бунтовщики, — предположил Васко.

— Отец всегда пылал к мятежникам особой страстью, — с кривой усмешкой отозвался Константин.

Что-то проскочило у самых его ног быстрой тенью и вскарабкалось на бочку. Жирная, крупная крыса — красные глазки-бусинки недобро впивались в пришельцев. Желтые зубы твари сжимали чей-то мизинец: рваный край сочился черной, тягучей, будто смола, кровью.

Константин простонал что-то неразборчивое, отступил в тень ближайшего дома и согнулся в рвотном позыве.

Дальнейший путь до дворца — пара кварталов и подъем — выпали из его сознания, обратившись сплошным черным провалом. Липкое полузабытье отцепилось только в дворике перед дворцом: пестрые искры, пляшущие перед глазами, расступились, и Константин обнаружил себя привалившимся спиной к стене и тяжело дышащим.

— Благодарю, капитан, — выдохнул он. — Без вашей помощи я бы...

— Кто такие? А ну пошли вон со двора!

Оклик прозвучал громким пороховым хлопком. Васко, оборачиваясь, потянулся к пистолету. Молчавший всю дорогу охранник — к клинку. Константин повернул голову: от ворот к ним шагали княжеские гвардейцы. Вооруженные, как же иначе: оба целились в них из ружей.

Константин вытянул руку, призывая сопровождавших опустить оружие. Он медленно выдохнул и выпрямился, надеясь, что его не слишком шатает.

— Разуй глаза, пока я или мой отец не приказали тебя повесить. Ты целишься в наследника Торгового Содружества.

Получилось вполне убедительно: столь свойственные дворянству высокомерие и снисходительность прозвучали почти как надо. Одна беда — голос отказывался слушаться и подрагивал; что ж, решил Константин, пусть думают, что это от возмущения, а не от слабости. Лишь бы сработало, и сразу: долго играть роль избалованного принца он не сумеет.

— Его светлость наместник отбыл на Тир-Фради более полугода назад, — рявкнул гвардеец. Ружье он не опустил.

Константин изобразил самую презрительную из своих улыбок — сейчас она, пожалуй, выглядела даже пугающе.

— Ну так, значит, вернулся! Подумать только! Где видано, чтобы хозяин отчитывался перед сторожевой псиной? — Константин задрал голову и оглядел незрячие окна: одно из них принадлежало отцовскому кабинету. — Отец! — крикнул он. Грудь и горло обожгло болью. — Отец! Я знаю, ты меня слышишь! Отец!

— А ну, умолкни!

— Отец!

Одно из окон распахнулось, но выглянул в него вовсе не Князь, а круглолицая, давно поседевшая женщина.

— Джозеф, что это за крики? — деловито осведомилась она. — Кто тут... Ох! — женщина всплеснула руками. — Ваша светлость! Джозеф, немедленно впусти милорда и его свиту! Храни нас Озаренный! Простите его, ваша светлость, мальчишка совсем недавно на службе! Да не стой ты как истукан!

Замешкавшийся гвардеец как будто не знал, то ли ему опустить ружье, то ли распахнуть ворота, то ли кланяться — и в какой вообще последовательности все это делать. Он так и стоял столбом; по счастью, его товарищ оказался сноровистее. Он успел все; Константину, впрочем, не было никакого дела до церемониальных поклонов — единственное, о чем он сейчас мечтал: свежая постель и обезболивающее.

Экономка встретила их в холле. Невысокая и грузная, она тем не менее двигалась с потрясающей быстротой и почти не замолкала. Госпожу де Ленартс, заведующую делами дворца, Константин помнил едва ли не с раннего детства — неудивительно, что она узнала его даже таким. Престарелая мадам суетилась вокруг, будто нянька; ее внимание одновременно утомляло и было чем-то приятно знакомым после беспощадной отчужденности Серены.

— Ваша светлость, какая неожиданность! Я и не думала, что еще повидаюсь с вами и с вашей кузиной... — Лицо Константина дрогнуло. — Леди де Сарде не с вами? Как такое возможно, вы же всегда были неразлучны! Неужели с ней...

— Все хорошо, — поспешил заверить Константин. Он и сам подчас думал, не произошло ли на Тир-Фради что-то ужасное, пока он был в пути, все ли у кузины в порядке. Думал — и гнал от себя эти мысли. — С ней все хорошо. Меня вынудили вернуться... обстоятельства. Леди де Сарде продолжает свою миссию. С ней Курт, в конце концов. Он сумеет ее защитить.

Цепкий взгляд экономки скользнул по прочим присутствующим.

— А эти молодые люди?..

— Капитан Васко, мой добрый друг, — представил Константин. — Именно благодаря ему я добрался домой в целости и сохранности. А этот молодой человек — рекрут Монетной Стражи, приставленный ко мне для охраны на Тир-Фради и любезно согласившийся сопровождать меня на континент. Госпожа де Ленартс, — продолжил он без какой-либо паузы, — мое путешествие было долгим и весьма утомительным. Я бы хотел увидеть отца. Где он?

Экономка покачала головой.

— Их светлости отбыли, милорд. Племянник ее светлости объявил о помолвке. Впрочем, ее светлость распорядилась о завтрашнем ужине... Ох! — она едва ли не подскочила с удивительной для ее возраста прытью. — Никто ведь не знал о вашем прибытии, милорд! Ваши комнаты не готовы! Нужно срочно распорядиться на этот счет. Простите, ваша светлость! — она присела в книксене. — Какой ужасный конфуз! Если бы я только знала...

— Госпожа де Ленартс! — оборвал Константин. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что, вопреки всему, улыбается.

— Да, ваша светлость?

— Вы ничего не сказали.

— О чем, ваша светлость?

Константин неопределенным жестом обвел собственное лицо.

— Об этом.

Он не мог разобрать, изменилось ли выражение ее испещренного морщинками лица, но говорила она с искренним сочувствием:

— Мне, право, так жаль, ваша светлость. Если бы кто спросил, то вы менее прочих заслуживаете такой участи. Увы! — малихор косит всех без разбору. Но вы, должно быть, уже позабыли: все то время, что вы отсутствовали, я, как и многие другие, оставалась здесь и видела больных каждый сущий день. Я привыкла, ваша светлость. Настолько, что даже не сразу поняла, что вы больны.

Константин медленно кивнул. Госпожа де Ленартс, еще раз поклонившись, поспешила раздать указания прислуге. Скоро, подумал Константин, дворец будет похож на улей — гудеть, по крайней мере, будет именно так. Он привалился к стене и потянулся к карману: разговор с гвардейцем обошелся ему дороже, чем он предполагал. Карман оказался пустым. Константин криво усмехнулся: надо же, снова забыл, что оставил последнюю склянку с лекарством в камзоле, брошенном в порту.

Лекарство, лекарство... Лучшим лекарством была бы прохладная ладонь де Сарде, прильнувшая к пылающему лбу. С этой мыслью Константин медленно осел на пол.

Темнота поглотила его.


	3. Глава 3

Не виден свет. Меня здесь нет,  
И песен нет, не слышен звук; не видно глаз...  
Прости нас, Господи, — мы умерли вчера  
В последний раз.  
 _Диана Арбенина, «Помолчим»_

_24 декабря 1234 года_

«Моя дорогая кузина!

Я поговорил с отцом. Признаюсь, это был отнюдь не самый приятный разговор в моей жизни, однако же я ожидал худшего. Стена, которую мы старательно возводили больше двух десятков лет, не может рухнуть в одночасье. Я понимаю это и принимаю — было бы глупостью не понимать и не принимать. Какая-то часть меня, конечно, воображала, будто отец, увидев меня в столь плачевном состоянии, осознает всю тяжесть скорой утраты и все между нами наладится само собой. Признаю: эта часть меня осталась разочарованной.

Я не знаю наверняка, сколько времени у меня есть. Оно всё принадлежит не мне, а этим наивным попыткам склеить разбитое и наладить сломанное. Иногда я просыпаюсь среди ночи, смотрю в потолок и думаю, что ничего важнее в своей жизни не делал. Даже торговые соглашения, которые мне довелось заключить на Тир-Фради — всё фарс, тщетная суета, их важность — сиюминутна, но через год или два — кто о них вспомнит? Ты наверняка не согласишься со мной, моя дорогая. О, я знаю! — ты сказала бы, что будет лучше провести эти дни в блаженном покое, а не умолять упертого старика о прощении. И я был бы с тобой согласен. Наверное, я все еще пытаюсь доказать ему — и самому себе — что способен на что-то большее, и пусть это будет вовсе не то, чего мы оба ожидали.

У меня было много времени для размышлений, иногда мне кажется, что только они мне и остались. В самом начале я всё вопрошал: почему я? За какие прегрешения эта участь выпала мне? Неужели всё дело в том, что я не был образцовым сыном и никогда не оправдывал отцовские ожидания? Я не смел задавать эти вопросы вслух, тем более — задавать их тебе: вряд ли кто-то вообще сумеет на них ответить. Это было мучительно — искать причину и точно знать, что я ее не найду. Разве она вообще бывает?

Сегодня, после этого непростого разговора, я лег в постель и попытался уснуть, и мне вдруг вспомнилось, как де Курсийон заставлял нас зубрить выдержки из философских трактатов, утверждая, что образованному человеку эта чушь непременно пригодится. У тебя всегда выходило лучше, у меня — как и большая часть того, что я когда-либо делал. Но монументальный труд того опального ученого из Аль-Сада всплыл в моей памяти, будто я читал его только вчера. Он писал о том, что болезни — ни в коем разе не кара и не проклятие — любимая риторика других наших соседей, не правда ли? — а лекарство от заблуждений и жизни вполсилы. Оставшись наедине с самим собой, я вдруг подумал: быть может, я всю свою жизнь был болен, а малихор — это избавление? Близость смерти удивительным образом одновременно ужасает и придает смелости. Многие вещи открываются с иной стороны.

В своем долгом путешествии обратно я впервые в жизни попытался встать на место отца. Не скажу, что мне стало легче или я хоть сколь-либо понял его, но мне подумалось: вдруг, если я просто попытаюсь поговорить с ним как с отцом, а не тираном, рассказать о том, какой я и как сильно я, на самом деле, нуждаюсь в нем — что-то изменится, что-то должно измениться. Мы столько лет говорили на языке претензий и обвинений. Самое время прекратить.

Пишу тебе и вспоминаю: тот самый ученый писал, что от болезни невозможно избавиться, если не осознать, для чего же она нужна. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все было так просто! Но малихору, похоже, я пришелся по душе: он забирает меня день за днем.

Кажется, я теперь знаю, отчего столь ученого мужа невзлюбили на родине. Невозможно выдавать теории, которые абсолютно не применимы на практике, и остаться в ученом совете Мостового Альянса.

Де Курсийон ошибался, моя дорогая. Это знание совсем мне не пригодилось».

Ужин прошел совершенно не так, как он ожидал.

Константин нервничал. Он расхаживал из угла в угол, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что за каждое движение придется заплатить. Последняя встреча с родителями казалась непреодолимо далекой, да и что говорить: прошла не слишком гладко. Он излил на отца поток претензий, отец ответил не меньшим потоком упреков, мать отмахнулась и удалилась еще в самом начале беседы — в общем, ничего из ряда вон. Последнее нынче как-то особенно удручало.

Рассудив, что в пустых метаниях нет никакого проку, Константин распахнул гардероб. Его вещи с корабля доставили еще минувшим вечером, прислуга с величайшим тщанием разместила их в наспех прибранной комнате, будто пытаясь искупить нерасторопность — до которой, на самом деле, Константину не было никакого дела. Теперь он разглядывал с десяток разноцветных камзолов, усыпанных золотым шитьем, и гадал, какой из них лучше всего подойдет для семейного ужина. Слишком скромный даст отцу повод упрекнуть его в непочтительности, слишком вычурный — в пустом фанфаронстве, как и шутила де Сарде. К тому же, ему не следует затмевать отца, чтобы не спровоцировать очередной конфликт. Разве что фасон и цвет не по моде ему снисходительно простят — в конце концов, к семейному ужину, пусть даже это ужин при дворе правящего Князя, предъявляют куда меньше требований, чем к светскому мероприятию.

Проклятье, усмехнулся Константин себе под нос. Как будто бы это имеет значение! Он умирает, не все ли равно, в каком виде он будет ковырять изысканные блюда, которые едва ли сумеет удержать в желудке? Он бы еще подумал, стоит ли рисковать паутинно тонким кружевом манжет и воротника сорочки — кровь с них потом едва ли выведется — но это был уже пройденный этап: беречь надлежало вещи, которые обещают служить хозяину еще долго. Свои же освободить от службы Константин рассчитывал в самом скором времени.

Возможно, к концу месяца.

Он выбрал элегантный в своей сдержанности темно-синий комплект. Де Сарде однажды сказала, что он ему весьма к лицу — лучшая из всех возможных рекомендаций. Правда, перед отплытием наряд пришлось ушить, да и теперь он оказался слишком свободен. Что ж, то же самое Константин мог сказать про всю одежду. В то время как у него самого совсем нет аппетита, малихор пожирает его медленно, кусочек за кусочком.

Обманываться было бы наивно: из отражения в зеркале на Константина смотрел дворянин, одетый с щеголеватым изыском, но до ужасающей неузнаваемости обезображенный болезнью. Он провел подрагивающей рукой по волосам — тусклым, ломким, растерявшим цвет. Узнает ли его вообще отец? Госпожа де Ленартс узнала, но она — совершенно другой разговор.

Может быть, думал Константин, может быть малихор нарочно превращает своих жертв в чудовищ. Чудовищам сложнее сострадать. Их смерть перенести легче. Всегда можно заставить себя поверить в то, что за чудовищной маской болезни скрывался кто-то другой, кто-то незнакомый, а не тот человек, которого когда-то любили.

Ужин при княжеском дворе Торгового Содружества начинался в семь. Константин, вопреки обыкновению, решил не опаздывать: в конце концов, ему ничего не стоит проявить хоть немного учтивости, особенно если это хоть немного поможет навести мосты через пропасть отчуждения.

Он смахнул с отворотов камзола приставшие к ткани пылинки, одернул манжеты сорочки и постарался стереть с лица намертво вросшее в него напряжение: такое, какое бывает у людей, ни на миг не расстающихся с болью. В детстве его не раз посещала нехитрая затея симулировать болезнь — менее серьезную, конечно же, но способную не только уберечь его от скучной обязанности посещать занятия, но и привлечь внимание отца. Изобразить простуду или мигрень — сущий пустяк! — жаль, что безрезультатно: де Курсийон еще мог проникнуться сочувствием и отправить его в постель, а де Сарде — к вящей радости Константина — всегда вызывалась за ним присмотреть, но отец оставался безразличен.

Теперь ему приходится делать вид, что он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем может показаться. У законов мироздания определенно есть чувство юмора.

Лакеи с непроницаемыми лицами распахнули перед ним двери в малый столовый зал. Неяркое мерцание свеч выхватывало из вечернего полумрака длинный узкий стол, сервированный по установленному регламенту: сияющая белизной скатерть, лазурные салфетки, хрупкий расписной фарфор, серебро приборов. Константину казалось, что ничего здесь не переменилось с его последнего ужина перед отплытием — разве что прислуга не жалела масла и лампы давали куда больше света. Да и шторы, такие же лазоревые, прежде подхватывали широкой золоченой тесьмой и распахивали, впуская в залу синеватый ночной свет. Пользуясь тем, что в зале, кроме него и пары пажей, никого не было, Константин шагнул к окну, подцепил тяжелый бархат портьеры и отвел ее в сторону.

Над чернеющим в сумерках городом полыхало алое зарево от костров. Его всполохи рассекали больную плоть Серены. Константин вздрогнул: эти ревущие на площадях костры как будто взывали к жару в его собственном теле, и он вспыхивал с новой силой, облизывал кости, раскалывал суставы и истончал плоть. Городской пейзаж, мрачный, налившийся тревогой, словно гноем, больше не радовал глаз. Константин отступил. Пока в его груди бушевало пламя, ноги будто окунули в полную колотого льда бадью, еще немного — и он перестанет ощущать под собой пол. Он обвел взглядом ряд стульев, поколебался, не зная наверняка, какое место ему стоит выбрать, чтобы верно обозначить свои намерения.

Регламент предписывал ему место по правую руку от Князя. Прежде Константин игнорировал это правило: устраиваться у другого края стола и весь ужин перешептываться с кузиной казалось куда более заманчивой перспективой.

Первое блюдо подали, едва часы пробили семь. Константин едва ли удостоил его взглядом — куда больше его занимал вопрос, почему он трапезничает в одиночестве, если еще в полдень ему сообщили о прибытии княжеской четы ко двору. Улучив момент, Константин поймал служанку, ставящую перед ним кувшин с вином, за локоть — она испуганно дернулась и охнула, когда расплескавшиеся капли поползли по скатерти малиновыми кровоподтеками.

— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость!

Константин пренебрежительно дернул краешком рта.

— Мои отец и мать не отдавали распоряжений насчет ужина? Не припомню, чтобы они позволяли себе опаздывать.

— Не имею чести знать, ваша светлость, — пролепетала служанка, старательно разглядывая скатерть.

Константин отпустил ее. Глупо было надеяться, что прислуга хоть что-либо знает. Оставалось лишь ждать, без энтузиазма ковыряя вилкой поданные блюда: о, дворцовая кухня никогда не вызывала нареканий, но, сколь бы изысканными не были предложенные княжескому столу кушанья, Константин чувствовал на языке только тлен. Исключение, разве что, составляли лишь лекарства: их резкий и отвратительный привкус он ощущал в полной мере и порой даже радовался ему: хоть какое-то разнообразие в повседневной серости.

Он ждал терпеливо. Одно блюдо сменяло другое — лакеи забирали тарелки, к которым Константин едва ли притрагивался. В ожидании он выстукивал по столешнице незатейливую дробь и разглядывал вышитые узоры на салфетках, но время шло, отведенные на ужин пятьдесят минут понемногу истекали, а он по-прежнему оставался один в гнетущей тишине и сгущающемся полумраке.

Вместе с десертом перед ним опустился конверт. Константин перевел вопросительный взгляд на лакея.

— Его светлость Князь распорядился передать вам послание, ваша светлость, — отчитался тот. Хоть кто-то заговорил с ним за последние полчаса.

— И что там?

— Не имею чести знать, ваша светлость. Его светлость лишь приказал передать письмо и ничего не добавил.

Константин со вздохом вскрыл конверт и вынул небольшую картонную карточку. Почерк он узнал сразу — только твердая рука отца могла вывести столь идеальные буквы. И только он мог быть столь лаконичен: «После ужина в моем кабинете».

Так и не уделив десерту ни капли внимания, Константин поднялся. Он хорошо знал отца — Князю не было никакой нужды подчеркивать, что он не приемлет опоздания — предельная краткость написанного была красноречивее и доходчивее любых озвученных требований. Что ж, оставаться в малом столовом зале у Константина больше не было причин, пусть даже заведенный порядок предписывал окончание трапезы через пятнадцать минут.

Ожидание за ужином подпортило настроение, и все же Константин был полон решимости держаться собственных намерений до последнего. Отец хотел видеть его достойным наследником рода, способным вести себя чинно — значит, именно так он и будет вести себя в свои последние дни. Отказавшись от помощи прислуги, он преодолел несколько лестничных пролетов и коридор, остановился у ведущей в кабинет отца двери и предупредительно постучал. Лишь когда ответа не последовало, потянул ручку на себя — дверь оказалась не заперта — и вошел.

Отец его не ждал. Константин, проглотив приступ гневного разочарования, обвел взглядом пустой кабинет. Князь, вероятнее всего, был здесь совсем недавно, но отлучился — вполне может быть, кисло подумал Константин, чтобы снова заставить его ждать. Все эти ухищрения, тонкие манипуляции — что угодно, только бы лишний раз подчеркнуть собственную власть. Однажды Князь заставил де Сарде склониться в глубоком поклоне и стоять так, пока ему не наскучит.

Константин, конечно же, вмешался. 

Отец, конечно же, ему этого не простил.

У Константина нашлась бы целая сотня таких историй: все последние месяцы он занимался тем, что вытаскивал их по одной из головы и старался отпустить прочь. Лучше бы малихор стирал память — было бы куда проще избавиться от старых обид и простить: и отца, и себя самого.

Он обошел кабинет, разглядывая и без того до оскомины знакомые портреты предков. Иногда ему казалось, что это все портреты отца: все они тяжело взирали на него с холстов с немым укором и разочарованием во взгляде, все неодобрительно поджимали губы и упрямо выдвигали волевые подбородки. Давно умершие праотцы смотрели на него так, будто он — главное свидетельство того, насколько измельчал род д’Орсеев.

Рабочий стол отца пустовал — если не считать письменных приборов, педантично выставленных в центре. Очень на него похоже — никогда не оставлять ни писем, ни иных бумаг там, где их может кто-либо увидеть. Константин помедлил мгновение: мысль, пришедшая в голову, была безрассудной, рискованной и грозила на корню сгубить его благие начинания. К тому же, у Константина не было никаких гарантий, что небольшой обыск увенчается хоть каким-нибудь успехом. Вряд ли Князь хранит свои секреты так близко и столь открыто.

Если повезет, думал Константин, дернув ящик стола, то у него появятся ответы, хотя бы немного ответов. Что случилось с прежними экспедициями Торгового Содружества на Тир-Фради? Почему даже он, наследник, не имел о них ни малейшего представления? И — самый важный вопрос — зачем отец держал при себе де Сарде, почему скрывал ее истинное происхождение и как намеревался разыграть эту карту? Этих ответов будет достаточно. Если у него только получится узнать, какую игру ведет отец, то он сумеет хотя бы предупредить кузину, написать ей — и она будет свободна.

Он торопливо проглядывал подшитые документы и пухлые конверты: договора, соглашения, контракты — все о текущих делах, несомненно важное, но ничуть не интересующее. Константин подавил смешок: малихор подарил ему изумительную возможность не беспокоиться ни о настоящем, ни о будущем — все это скоро сгорит, как тела на площади Князей, останется только неживой холодный пепел.

Будущее — только слово. Недостижимое, размытое, иллюзорное. То, чего у него никогда не будет, то, чем он не сможет обладать. Он растратил собственную жизнь в ожидании подходящего момента, а теперь у него ничего не осталось: только сожаления и разбитые мечты.

Константин решительно выдвинул последний ящик, перебрал найденные в нем бумаги и вдруг замер: на самом дне покоилась стопка писем. Их было немного — всего пять плоских тонких конвертов. Картон цвета слоновой кости — такой, каким пользовались только в княжеских семьях. Вишневая печать с гербом Содружества. Константин вынул письма из ящика, выпрямился, присел на край стола. Он разглядывал выведенные собственной рукой имена и адреса на лицевой стороне конвертов, словно видел их впервые — именно такой эффект произвела находка. Он был в смятении. И разочарован. И зол. И внезапно все встало на свои места, а оттого — захотелось рассмеяться: хрипло, булькая рвущейся из легких кровью. А еще — он не был удивлен, и оттого ко всем этим вспышкам примешивался уже знакомый привкус тлена, затягивающий все невыразительной серой пеленой. Усталость перекрывала все. Он бесконечно устал злиться и разочаровываться; теперь, перебирая так и не распечатанные конверты, Константин чувствовал себя обессиленным.

— А я все гадал, опустишься ты до этого или нет.

Обессиленным настолько, что ему даже не хотелось оправдываться или возражать.

Константин поднял голову — Князь, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в дверях.

— Здравствуй, отец. — Константин помахал последним конвертом. Судя по дате, это было то самое письмо, в котором он оповещал о своем возвращении. — Похоже, придется самому зачитывать их тебе.

Выражение лица отца незначительно изменилось — рот, сжатый в суровую линию, презрительно изогнулся.

— Ни к чему тратить мое и твое время — у тебя его не слишком много. Все, о чем мне нужно знать, докладывает де Курсийон.

Настала очередь Константина усмехнуться. Тонкая кожа на губах привычно лопнула. Он поморщился, тронул ранку кончиком языка.

— Только он, похоже, не сообщил о моем прибытии.

— Нет.

— Какая жалость!

— Не вижу трагедии, — отрезал Князь. — Или тебе не хватало красной дорожки и фанфар?

Отвести взгляд было бы просто, но означало бы поражение. Кровь на языке мешалась с тленом — и именно такова на вкус, кажется, безысходность. Горло перехватило болезненным спазмом — Константин удержался от кашля, но его голос зазвучал ломко и куда тише, чем он надеялся.

— Мне не хватало отца. Семьи. Людей, ради которых я пересек море, несмотря на... свое состояние.

— Тебе не хватало жалости и утешений. Де Сарде что, отказалась подтирать тебе сопли? Не очень-то на нее похоже.

Гнев всколыхнулся в груди — и угас, задавленный бессилием. Константин вздохнул и потер глаза. Отец знает его как никто — знает, куда бить, чтобы сделать больнее, как заставить его сплясать под свою дудку. Сейчас в этом будто бы не было смысла. Константин разглядывал невыразительное лицо Князя, силясь отыскать в нем хоть что-то, но, как всегда, наткнулся лишь на непроницаемую маску холодного презрения.

Он не знал, что с этим делать. Он не так хотел поговорить.

— Отец... Прошу... Я вернулся не за тем, чтобы множить обиды. И, пожалуйста, не вмешивай кузину. Она вообще не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему.

— Ее здесь нет, чтобы оценить твои «благородные» порывы. Кстати, если верить докладу де Курсийона, ты уже знаешь, что она — совсем не твоя... «кузина».

Если бы слово было ножом, то вспороло бы грудную клетку, скользнуло меж ребер и ударило точно в цель.

— Да.

Князь прошел в кабинет с уверенной неспешностью, будто всем своим видом демонстрируя собственное превосходство. Отец, крепкий и жилистый, совсем не выглядел на свой возраст — прадеды на портретах в сравнении с его пусть тяжелым, но все же моложавым лицом выглядели древними стариками. Отец, вдруг подумал Константин, в свои пятьдесят четыре выглядит лучше него самого: всему, конечно, виной малихор, но уж лучше глубокие борозды суровых морщин, чем вздувшиеся вены и язвы. И седина — Князь, как и полагает правителю, носил золото, лишь виски степенно, благородно серебрились. Константин исподволь потянулся к волосам и нервно смахнул со лба безжизненную белесую прядь.

Отец заметил это движение, но оставил без комментария — лишь окинул холодным, оценивающим взглядом. Он задержался у бара, плеснул в бокал янтарный бренди и все так же неторопливо зашагал к креслу у камина. Сел, откинувшись на спинку почти расслабленно — Константин смутно подозревал, что это всего лишь видимость, а отец по-прежнему внимателен и собран. Князь пригубил бокал, сделал небольшой глоток, а потом, катая обжигающую жидкость по языку, погрузил взгляд за стеклянные грани, будто наблюдая за пляшущими на них отблесками от каминного огня.

— И что пошло не так? — поинтересовался он все тем же тоном, в котором холод соседствовал с издевкой. — Тебе резко перехотелось тащить ее в постель?

Константин следил за его перемещениями столь пристально, что не был готов к словам. А потом — задохнулся от возмущения.

— Я не... О, проклятье! Прекрати говорить об этом. Это... омерзительно!

Он вдруг догадался. Осознание пришло само собой, будто кто-то подсказал — пришло и иглой впилось в разум, породив разлившуюся в затылке пульсирующую тяжесть. Она все наливалась, сдавливала виски; Константин судорожно вздохнул, слез с края стола, но отходить не рискнул — это все еще хорошая опора, если слабеющие ноги предательски подведут.

Отец ненавидел его, но к его ровной ненависти он давно привык. Так старательно, прицельно бить, а потом проворачивать лезвия в ранах он стал бы лишь в одном случае.

Константин вновь не оправдал его чаяний. Впрочем, он уже сомневался, что это было возможно.

— За что ты со мной так на этот раз? Что я опять сделал не так?

— «Не так»? — переспросил Князь. В его голосе зазвучала угроза. — Лучше скажи, что вообще ты когда-либо делал как надо.

Константин нахмурился.

— Я не...

— Вот именно. Ты всегда «не».

Стакан с бренди Князь осушил залпом, едва ли поморщившись. Он поднялся — так выпрямляется сжатая пружина — и в несколько шагов оказался так близко, что Константин был вынужден отступить — да только это ничуть не помогло.

— Я доверил тебе, — процедил Князь, — целую колонию. Крайне важную для Торгового Содружества колонию. Поручил тебе дело, которого ты так хотел, дал тебе возможность проявить себя. И вот ты здесь — бросил все на произвол судьбы, сбежал, едва столкнувшись с трудностями. Еще большее ничтожество, чем я предполагал. Только и можешь, что разочаровывать меня.

Константин вцепился в стол. В висках пульсировало. Ледяной ком в желудке знакомо заскользил вверх — Константин покрепче стиснул зубы: что угодно, только не здесь и не сейчас. Потом его может выворачивать сколько угодно — он переживет. Сейчас он должен сохранить лицо, даже если его сотрясает озноб, а отец столь тщательно дает ему понять, что он — не более чем жалкое насекомое под его каблуком. Он попытался глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Разноцветные пятна перед глазами никуда не делись.

— Я умираю, отец, — негромко заметил он. Это — единственный и последний аргумент, который у него был. — В этом нет моей вины. И ты прав: у меня осталось не так много времени, чтобы...

— Убирайся с глаз моих, — прервал его Князь. — И не показывайся, раз уж тебе хватило наглости пренебречь моими наставлениями и своими обязанностями и вернуться в Серену до того, как я тебя отозвал.

Вот она — его битва, закончившаяся поражением. Константин с трудом поднял голову: ему казалось, что его череп наполнили свинцом, и теперь, стоит лишь шевельнуться, как неподъемная тяжесть перетекала от виска к виску и собиралась в затылке. Он встретил взгляд отца: тщательно отмеренная ненависть и ничего кроме нее. Константин слишком устал, чтобы бороться: пусть отец втыкает свои ножи, если это доставит ему удовольствие.

Он покинул единственного человека, который им дорожил, чтобы оказаться здесь. Он оставил де Сарде — впрочем, для ее же блага — искренне веря, что его извинений будет достаточно, что если он станет тем сыном, каким его хотел видеть отец, что-то в их отношениях изменится к лучшему. Шанс, которым невозможно пренебречь. Каким же идиотом он был, думая, что смерть — достаточный повод, чтобы безнадежно сломанное обрело целостность.

Он проиграл. Он обречен. И ничего уже не исправить. Он даже не может вернуться на Тир-Фради, чтобы увидеть кузину в последний раз и тут же умереть в ее объятиях — но, по крайней мере, умереть счастливым.

Наверное, в глазах отца он выглядел поистине жалко.

— Я умираю, отец, — глухо повторил Константин. — Ты уже потерял одного сына, а теперь теряешь второго. И все, что ты можешь мне сказать — это «убирайся»?

Удар был молниеносным и хлестким. Щеку вспороло огнем, будто кто-то высыпал на нее раскаленные головешки, неведомая сила швырнула назад — Константин бы не удержался на ногах, если бы за спиной не оказалась стена. Он прижал ладонь к щеке — скорее интуитивно, чем от боли — она-то была повсюду, поджидала его везде, и куда там оплеухе сравниться с ланцетами, которыми малихор рассекал его ежедневно.

— Не смей говорить о моем сыне. Ты даже пальца его не стоишь, — выплюнул отец, скривившись. Он отвернулся. Его походка была пружинистой и резкой: он вернулся к креслу, подхватил оставленный у него стакан и повертел его в руках. — Лучше бы смерть забрала тебя, а не его, — добавил Князь. Константин слышал в его голосе и горечь, и сожаление, но...

Он был уверен: если бы отец мог обменять его жизнь на жизнь своего первенца, он бы сделал это, не раздумывая.

Пустой бокал из-под бренди ударился в стену совсем близко от него и рассыпался стеклянным дождем. Отсветы каминного огня заплясали по осколкам.

— Пошел вон!

Константин повиновался.

Оставаться здесь больше не было никакого смысла.

Злая, жгучая пелена застилала глаза.


	4. Глава 4

Всё остается. Так здравствуй, моя запоздалость!  
Я не найду, потеряю, но что-то случится.  
После меня в этом мире кому-то осталась  
Рваная осень, как сбитая выстрелом птица.  
 _Леонид Аронзон, «Псковское шоссе»_

_29 декабря 1234 года_

«Моя дорогая кузина!

Смирение, как писал кто-то из любимых де Курсийоном философов, приносит плоды. Мне всегда думалось, что только малодушный старик, давно променявший возвышенные стремления духа на пыльный покой, может нести подобный вздор и оправдывать раболепную покорность судьбе — или кому-то вроде моего отца, наделенного властью в столь полной мере, что противление ему представляется безрассудством и самоубийством. Мое сердце жаждало мятежа и бунта, я призывал его, словно бурю, словно бушующий шторм, а теперь со стыдом сознаю, сколь много правды было в этих простых изречениях, и вся она — на поверхности, доступная, как те самые зрелые плоды — протяни лишь ладонь, подставь, и само упадет в руку. Мне никогда не доставало смирения, а теперь, когда я его обрел, мир открывается мне по-новому и я смотрю на все другими глазами. В тех проявлениях мира, которые прежде виделись мне враждебными, я ищу теперь нечто иное, нечто, чего я мог не узреть за пеленой собственных обид. Я не создан быть центром этого мира, и все прочие люди, даже мои отец и мать, даже ты, моя дорогая, не кружатся вокруг меня. Каждый из нас ведом собственными интересами и путями, собственными представлениями о значимом и достойном, и, коль скоро я держу это в своем мятущемся уме, мне легче не держать зла и не копить обид.

Жаль, что я обнаружил это только сейчас, когда жизнь моя столь поспешно стремится к концу. Я невольно размышляю о том, сколько еще удивительных открытий, всегда находившихся у меня под носом, скрыто, и прежняя жажда терзает меня наравне с болезнью.

Должно быть, ты усомнишься в остроте моего ума или решишь, что я повредился рассудком — ты всегда была прозорливее и мудрее меня, а твою открытость новому я всегда находил заслуживающей восхищения. Ты столько раз заверяла меня в любви моих же родителей! — а я лишь отмахивался и не слушал, полагая, что ты всего лишь предлагаешь мне утешение. Следовало прислушиваться к тебе, моя дорогая. Если бы только знала, сколь совестно мне за то, что я обрел это понимание только сейчас.

Я встретился с матушкой. Признаться, я не возлагал много надежд на эту встречу — впрочем, те же чувства снедали меня совсем недавно, когда отец пригласил меня на беседу. Мои отношения с ней, как ты знаешь, не отличались особой теплотой, и если отец выражал свое презрение открыто, она предпочитала меня попросту не замечать. Я полагал, причина тому все та же: я не был тем сыном, которого она хотела — вернее, которого хотел мой отец. Я не мог сравниться с собственным единокровным братом, которого никогда не знал — лишь его пример всегда маячил перед глазами. Жестокий, недостижимый идеал! Возможно ли при жизни достичь того совершенства, которым скорбная память награждает давно усопших? У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, моя дорогая, но, быть может, ты сама вскорости сумеешь его найти.

Впрочем, я не о том хотел тебе рассказать. Я привык думать, что матушка, разочарованная моей неспособностью хоть сколь-нибудь впечатлить отца, предпочла увериться в мысли, будто меня не существует вовсе. Однако встретившись со мной и воочию узрев постигшее меня несчастье, она все же выказала беспокойство и участие, и пусть мой внешний вид встревожил ее куда больше моего самочувствия — такова уж ее натура. Пристойность и изящество облика всего представлялось ей более важным. Едва ли я смею ее в этом винить. Не вини и ты — она заботится обо мне единственно доступным ей способом. Все мы проявляем участие согласно собственному разумению.

Малихор преподнес самый ценный урок в моей бестолковой жизни. Даже де Курсийон не сумел бы преподать его лучше. Подумать только! Мне потребовалось больше двадцати лет, чтобы осознать банальную истину. Я не могу жить, отравляя свои последние дни обидами, настоящими или мнимыми. Какими бы ни были поступки моих родителей, они остаются в прошлом. Я же волен выбирать собственный путь и либо позволить былому разрушить мой разум так же, как мое тело разрушает малихор, либо признать наше общее несовершенство, простить все — и им, и себе — и уйти с легким сердцем».

Константин ненавидел семейную усыпальницу.

Будучи частью правящей фамилии Содружества, он с детства был обязан присутствовать на всех поминальных мероприятиях, требующих княжеского внимания. Речь редко шла о глубоких личных переживаниях и истинной скорби — жест вежливости, дань традициям, не больше и не меньше. Присутствие Князя в сопровождении супруги и наследника на траурном приеме было большой честью для знатных семей. И — большим обязательством. Отец любил проворачивать этот трюк: сначала оказать поддержку, а после выставить счет. Что ж, никто не роптал: именно так велись дела в Серене, и каждый причисленный к высшему сословию знал цену княжеской любви.

Почитание давно умерших предков, чьи кости тлели в мраморе саркофагов, не слишком отличалось — все тот же регламент, все те же заунывные речи, все та же обязательность — и, разумеется, требование вести себя чинно. Как бы не трещали по швам отношения внутри семьи, на всех погребальных и поминальных церемониях требовалось всем своим видом излучать глубокую скорбь. Ребенком Константин не слишком понимал правил этой замысловатой взрослой игры. Даже уроки де Курсийона и то интереснее затянутого фарса.

В юности стало лишь хуже. Предки, полагал Константин, все как один походили на его отца — достаточно поглядеть на портреты и хоть немного ознакомиться с семейным наследием. Он не испытывал к их праху ни почтения, ни благоговения, ни чего-либо еще, что там ему, по мнению отца, испытывать надлежало. Юный наследник, ежедневно ощущая презрение отца, легко пришел к простому умозаключению: предки, если бы могли, видели бы в нем лишь величайшее разочарование некогда величественного рода.

Каждый раз, спускаясь в усыпальницу, Константин почти ощущал, как темнота в углах оценивающе взирает на него десятками мертвых глаз и выносит вердикт: не достоин.

Он сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился у ярко освещенной ниши. Если призраки ему не рады — плевать: Константин спустился в стылый полумрак не ради них.

— Миледи де Сарде.

Собственный шепот прошелестел по альковам и коридорам, отразился от сводчатого потолка — и показался Константину слишком громким для этого прибежища тишины. Ему захотелось поклониться — в конце концов, так он приветствовал тетушку при жизни, но пол закачался под ногами и зазвенело в ушах. Константин, опершись рукой о стену, осел на холодный пол. Украшенный резьбой саркофаг высился прямо перед ним. Причудливо переплетенные символы княжеского рода и цветы, золотая инкрустация на безупречной белизне мрамора; Константин криво усмехнулся — если отец и любил кого кроме первой супруги и старшего сына, то это ее.

Ливи де Сарде невозможно не любить.

Ее дочь, подумал Константин, — тоже.

— Простите, тетушка, — пробормотал он, когда разгоревшиеся в груди головешки немного остыли и позволили ему дышать ровнее. — Ничего не вышло. Я оказался совершенно неспособен сделать ее... хоть немного... счастливее.

Если бы Ливи де Сарде была жива, то наверняка провела бы рукой по его волосам. Когда Константин мальчишкой искал утешения и каялся в проступках, она делала именно так; ее маленькие изящные руки были полны материнской любви и столь щедры, что тетушка не делала различий между кузенами. Они оба были ее детьми.

Константин подался вперед и прижался влажным от испарины лбом к мрамору плиты. Его пронзило ледяной иглой; холод затопил голову и заструился по телу, успокаивая беснующийся жар. Раскаленные угли в груди подернулись инеем, а за ними — каждая напряженная в ожидании вспышки боли мышца, каждый истонченный лихорадкой нерв, каждый надтреснутый сустав. Благодать заливала его измученное тело, и даже вязкая слабость и тяжесть в конечностях казалась приятной, будто сладкая дрема.

«Так вот как это будет».

— Ваша светлость? — неуверенно позвал лакей. Должно быть, спустился за ним следом, с легким раздражением подумал Константин. Вмешательство постороннего, пусть даже столь деликатное, пошатнуло хрупкое забытье, полное блаженного, граничащего с наслаждением облегчения.

— Да?

Лакей помялся, но все же продолжил:

— Ее светлость Княгиня велела за вами послать. Она ожидает в бальной зале, милорд. Потребовала быть сию минуту.

Значит, матушка все же нашла для него время.

Константин открыл глаза и нехотя отстранился. Он поднялся на ноги — тело, только что вновь послушное, тут же всколыхнулось и обожгло. Отступивший жар вернулся с подкреплением — Константин чувствовал, как он с новыми силами взялся за свое. Де Курсийон говорил, что подобное лечат подобным — а значит, единственное лекарство, способное совладать с этим пламенем — огромный костер на площади Князей.

«Не сегодня», — напомнил себе Константин.

Скоро он вернется сюда и вновь составит компанию Ливи де Сарде. Скоро он вернется сюда, чтобы больше никогда не покинуть безмятежного покоя семейной усыпальницы.

Лакей предложил ему помощь. Константин согласился без возражений: ничтожные страдания гордости, в конце концов, пасуют перед страданиям тела.

Аудиенции у Ее Светлости Княгини Константин добивался не один день. Фиаско, которое он потерпел в кабинете отца, ненадолго остудила его пыл. Проведя пару вечеров наедине с собой, Константин отправил записку матери и стал дожидаться ответа. Он последовал не сразу. Потом Княгиня сказывалась то до ужаса занятой, то — страдающей мигренями. Чушь, конечно же! — его мать никогда не мучилась ни головными болями, ни иными недомоганиями. К тому же, думал он, скривив губы, любая из этих причин отказывать ему во встрече не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытывает он сам. Да что там — испытывает! Он умирает, и отведенные ему минуты безвозвратно утекают, подхваченные потоком стремительно несущегося времени.

Он умирает, а родная мать предпочитает светские дела одной-единственной беседе с единственным сыном.

Лакей распахнул перед ним дверь, ведущую в большую дворцовую залу, и Константин переступил порог. Матушка не изменяла собственным привычкам — она либо манипулировала им, либо игнорировала. Было ли хоть когда-нибудь иначе? — гадать Константину не приходилось: он с совершенной ясностью осознавал, что даже младенцем не вызывал у Княгини хоть малую толику тех светлых чувств, которые матери обычно испытывают к своим чадам. Историю собственного появления на свет Константин узнал рано — никому не приходило в голову скрывать от него правду, слишком жестокую для ребенка.

Отец был убежден — его отпрыск должен знать, ради чего его привели в мир. И быть благодарным.

Как и большинство браков Торгового Содружества, союз ныне правящей княжеской четы не был соглашением сердца. Брак — такая же взаимовыгодная сделка. От будущей Княгини глава дома д’Орсеев требовал лишь две вещи: связи ее многочисленной родни — и наследник взамен скоропостижно скончавшегося.

Ребенок — единственное, что удержало бы его мать подле княжеского трона. Вся сила и власть останутся у нее в руках, достаточно лишь допустить постылого супруга в постель и зачать дитя. А после того, как брачные обязательства исполнятся, а род д’Орсеев укрепится, она будет вновь вольна жить по-своему.

В противном случае бесплодную Княгиню ждал бы монастырь — или плаха, в зависимости от настроения отца. Статус и влияние — бесспорно важные вещи, которые никому не хочется выпускать из рук. Но жизнь и вовсе бесценная — ради того, чтобы удержать голову на плечах, можно потерпеть и унизительные — о, матушка не раз особо подчеркивала это, чтобы Константин наверняка знал, сколь много она отдала, чтобы произвести его на свет! — ночные визиты супруга, и тяготы беременности.

Она вспоминала о сыне лишь когда затевала новую игру и отводила ему роль послушной марионетки. Неучтенным оставалось одно: Константин взрослел, и дергать за ниточки становилось сложнее с каждым годом.

Разочарование, презрение, ненависть, пренебрежение, манипуляции, голый расчет — вот что представляла собой семейная жизнь правящей фамилии.

Вот к чему он вернулся.

Константин сунул руку в карман и сжал безукоризненно белый батистовый платок, еще хранящий аромат духов де Сарде.

Большая дворцовая зала сияла огнями. Константин, застигнутый врасплох, чуть не запнулся о ковровую дорожку и ухватился за край банкетного стола, чтобы удержать равновесие. Все танцевало, двигалось: десятки слуг в ливреях сновали по залу в суете, подчиняясь какому-то неслышному ритму. В самом центре головокружительного вальса возвышалась Княгиня. Подобная солнцу, она являла собой недвижимый центр мироздания, и предпраздничная суматоха кружила вокруг нее в вальсе, беспрекословно повинуясь любому жесту, будь то мельком брошенный взгляд или приподнятый уголок губ. Разодетая в царственный пурпур и блистательное золото, Ее Светлость Княгиня воплощала собой идеал величественной, роковой красоты; ее жесты, одновременно утонченные и властные, манили и одаривали обещаниями.

Она могла бы быть самой прекрасной женщиной во всем мире, если бы правильные черты ее лица не были полны высокомерия, а улыбка на губах не источала лед и яд.

Константин приблизился настолько, что сумел расслышать ее голос.

— ...Эти скатерти не подходят. Кому пришло в голову, что слоновая кость — подходящий цвет? Это торжественный прием во дворце, а не отвратительные попойки в дешевых тавернах!.. ...уберите пирожные с заварным кремом из меню, их уже сотню лет как подают только в глухих деревнях. Нужно больше ягод! Мне безразлично, где вы их отыщете! О, ради всего святого! — она развернулась, и пышный подол платья взметнулся следом. — Неужели нельзя постелить дорожку ровно? Осторожнее! Его выткали специально по случаю грядущей свадьбы, если хоть одна капля воска...

— Вы посылали за мной, матушка?

Она умолкла на полуслове, бросила на сына мимолетный взгляд и с неудовольствием поджала губы.

— Где твои манеры, Константин? Разве тебя не учили не перебивать? И почему так долго? У меня слишком много дел и слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на пустое ожидание. ...О нет, этот гобелен должен быть справа, не слева! Сию же секунду исправьте!

Константин сдержал кривую усмешку и согнулся в предписанном этикетом поклоне. Мать едва ли взглянула на него, зато он сам видел, как по ее лицу промелькнула сумрачная тень.

Его движения были небезупречны: малихор лишил тело былой подвижности и изящества, и даже простой поклон вышел неуклюжим, будто он вдрызг пьян. Такого матушка ему с рук не спустит.

— Прошу прощения, — отозвался он, выпрямившись. — Болезнь сделала меня нетерпеливым.

— О, раз уж ты заговорил об этом — будь любезен, отойди на пару шагов назад. Кровь ужасно выводится, не хочу рисковать платьем. Или, того хуже, заразиться.

Константин стиснул зубы, но смолчал и подчинился. Княгиня, удовлетворившись этим, вернулась к тому, чем занималась доселе: направляла поток, задавала ритм, повелевала, командуя слугами с той же изящной легкостью, с которой дирижер командует оркестром. Константин вздохнул. Ему отчего-то вспомнилось, что его прибытие осталось незамеченным — ни мало-мальского приема, ни визита знатных семей,жаждущих засвидетельствовать почтение и одарить наилучшими пожеланиями: Князь запретил афишировать его возвращение — обратное, по его мнению, бросало на семью тень позора. К тому же, умирающий наследник подрывал его власть, а потому он собирался как можно дольше сохранять болезнь Константина в тайне.

Что ж, по крайней мере у племянника его матери будет недурственное торжество.

— И еще кое-что, Константин.

— Да?

— Ты не мог бы сделать что-то... с всем этим?

Ее сложенный веер описал в воздухе дугу, отчетливо указывая на него самого. Константин не сдержал глухого, булькающего смешка.

— Это теперь мое лицо, матушка.

— Именно, — она кивнула и удостоила его еще одним, на этот раз куда более долгим, взглядом — с таким же равнодушием она могла созерцать разложенные перед ней украшения, выбирая, какое из них больше подойдет к вечернему туалету. Впрочем, нет, — их бы Ее Светлость разглядывала с куда большим чувством. — Появляться в таком виде на людях попросту неприлично.

Батистовый платок в кармане, вышитый рукой де Сарде, показался Константину ниточкой, в которую он вцепился изо всех сил, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться. Мать отвернулась от него. Она раздала еще с десяток указаний, обсудила с экономкой цвет салфеток и декор стола, распорядилась сменить портьеры. Константин все это время безропотно ждал, не смея даже сесть — он бы не удивился, если кто-нибудь из расторопных слуг вытянул стул прямо из-под него, ежели такова будет воля Княгини. Он устало осмотрелся. С каждым днем его силы иссякали и он мог все меньше: скоро даже прогулка за пределы комнаты станет непосильной. Сердце колотилось в груди медленно, но сильно, словно ему осточертел плен ребер. Во рту он все явственнее чувствовал кровь. Кисти рук и стопы ломило, как если бы кто-то вынул каждую косточку, раздробил ее молотом и сунул обратно. На головную боль, пульсирующую в висках и основании черепа, он едва ли обращал внимание, свыкнувшись с ней как с чем-то неизменным.

— Ты меня слушаешь?

Константин вздрогнул и сфокусировал взгляд на возвратившейся матери.

— Я... Прошу прощения. Мне бывает трудно сохранять концентрацию.

Княгиня пренебрежительно взмахнула веером.

— Не болтай всякий вздор! Я сказала, что твой отец крайне расстроен из-за твоего состояния.

— Неужели? — Константин скептически изогнул бровь. — Если ты помнишь, я беседовал с ним менее недели назад. Он был каким угодно, но только не расстроенным.

— Конечно же, расстроен! — повторила Княгиня так, словно ее сын произнес несусветную чушь. — У него были планы на тебя, а теперь придется отказаться от них и искать другие варианты.

Константин сделал глубокий вдох, вслушиваясь в гул крови в ушах.

— Содружество осталось без наследника, — продолжила Княгиня, постукивая веером по ладони. Она заговорила тише — так, чтобы ее слышал только Константин. — И нет никаких гарантий, что обзаведется... законным. Из-за тебя мне придется терпеть этих глупых смазливых фавориток рядом с твоим отцом. И бастарда! Немыслимо! Отдать Содружество отпрыску высокородной шлюхи! И почему? Потому что мой собственный сын не способен оправдать моих надежд и сделать меня хоть немного счастливее.

Если бы накатившая волна слабости смела его и утянула на дно беспамятства, Константин бы ей не противился. Но этого не случилось: он пошатнулся, крепче стиснул кулаки, закашлялся — Княгиня поспешно отступила, оставив его содрогаться в удушающем приступе и пачкать черной кровью рукав камзола и скатерти цвета слоновой кости. На лбу и заостренных скулах выступил холодный пот. Совладав с кашлем, Константин вынул было платок, но уткнулся мутным взглядом в вышитый вензель и так и оставил его в ладони. Он не станет осквернять его собственным отравленным потом и кровью. Он...

— Ты закончил? — равнодушно поинтересовалась Княгиня. — Мне еще нужно продегустировать сладости для приема и оценить общую картину. Если тебе больше нечего мне сказать, Константин, то не мог бы ты меня покинуть? Твое жуткое лицо...

Константин больше не слушал. Собрав оставшиеся силы, он сдержанно поклонился.

Ему действительно больше нечего ей сказать.


	5. Глава 5

И где-то хлопнет дверь, и дрогнут провода...  
Привет! Мы будем счастливы теперь и навсегда.  
 _Александр Васильев, «Романс»_

_9 января 1234 года_

«Моя дорогая кузина!

В детстве я всегда воображал, что мой особый статус наделяет меня некоей важностью. Осознание того, что наследовать Торговое Содружество — не только честь, но и бремя, пришло ко мне не сразу. Я был глупым мальчишкой — впрочем, пожалуй, не умнее и не глупее всех прочих. Кто бы на моем месте не вообразил себя центром мироздания, вокруг которого крутится все? Вот и я был наивен в своих заблуждениях. Мир представлялся мне игрушкой, покорной моей воле. Существует ли что-то, недоступное Князю? Достаточно лишь каприза — и жизнь в Серене замрет.

Увы! — мои нынешние дни открыли мне всю глубину иллюзий, в которых я жил. Я умираю, моя дорогая. Чудо, что я все еще просыпаюсь по утрам. Мое тело разрушается все больше, и иногда мне кажется, что с каждым новым днем меня самого остается все меньше, а мое место занимает малихор. С каждым новым днем мир людей становится все дальше и дальше, и — вот оно, удручающее открытие! — жизнь в Серене не останавливается ни на миг. Более того — она вовсе не вертится вокруг меня. Я превратился в собственную тень, способную лишь наблюдать, как радости и веселье проходят мимо. Я не тоскую по ним, но — каюсь в своем малодушии — я ожидал, что умирающим полагается больше внимания.

Умирающему Принцу — тем более. В конце концов, это на меня возлагались надежды о будущем Содружества. И вот я их не оправдал. Какая жалость.

Мне запрещено покидать дворец и показываться на людях. Первое — сугубо ради моей же безопасности: коль скоро я слабею с каждым днем, долгие прогулки могут пагубно сказаться на моем и без того плачевном состоянии, а разыскивать мое лишенное сознания тело в ближайшей к таверне канаве не входит в интересы отца. Второе... Что ж! Отец не был бы собой, если бы не думал о благополучии Содружества при любых обстоятельствах, даже столь личных. Он не желает предавать мое возвращение огласке, более того, не торопится оповещать высший свет о моей болезни и скорой кончине. Без наследника, как ты знаешь, ему и всему дому д’Орсеев будет куда сложнее удержаться при власти... Кто-нибудь из политических конкурентов не преминет воспользоваться ситуацией и обратить все случившееся в свою пользу, не успеет мое тело остыть, а новости о моей смерти разойтись по Серене. Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь в талантах собственного отца, он непременно отыщет выход. Положение матушки куда более шатко. Я не слишком надеюсь, что с моей смертью их объединит общее горе — союзы подобного рода плохо переносят подобные трудности. 

Жизнь в Серене продолжается и идет своим чередом, моя милая кузина. Здесь все так же играют в престолы, не оборачиваясь и не замедляя шаг. Малихор, похоже, лишил мою матушку необходимости прибегать к помощи наемных убийц — все недовольные правлением отца либо слегли, либо уже отправились в очищающее пламя костра. Она недолго сидела без дела — теперь ее светлость Княгиня занята торжественными приготовлениями по случаю грядущей свадьбы своего племянника, Флориана, — называть скользкого пройдоху «кузеном» у меня не поворачивается язык. Только представь! — этот интриган ведет под венец девицу из побочной ветви рода д’Орсеев! Матушка прочит ему блестящее будущее — явно рассчитывает, что уж он-то расстарается получше меня и рвением своим заслужит отцовское благоволение. Одной женитьбы вряд ли будет достаточно, чтобы метить на мое место, но мы оба знаем историю: престолонаследие отнюдь не так прямолинейно, как хотелось бы думать.

Обо всем этом если и шепчутся, то только в кулуарах. Пышное торжество пока интересует двор куда больше. Покончив с ним, как с основным блюдом, знать перейдет к десерту — без политических игрищ, приправленных интригами, не обходится ни один бал. Право, моя дорогая, вся эта тщеславная суета — сущий пир во время чумы. Малихор бушует за пределами дворца. Слуги шепчутся, что в измученную болезнью Серену пришел голод. При дворе обсуждают наряды и составляют меню. И там, и там — одно изысканнее другого. Из бальной залы день и ночь льется музыка — матушка заставляет оркестр репетировать день и ночь. Дворец замер — но не потому, что вскоре оборвется моя жизнь — ах, Озаренный, какая утрата для правящего рода, какая потеря для всего Содружества! Все жаждут спрятаться от мрачной реальности за красками торжества и забыться.

Вот досада! — как бы я ни хотел забыться и спрятаться вместе с ними, я не могу.

Мое зрение слабеет, моя дорогая кузина, но я прозрел: здесь всегда всё подчинялось именно этому правилу. Княжеские семьи возвели вокруг себя стены и выставили перед собой охрану — пусть Монетная стража принимает удары жестокой реальности на себя, пока Князья со своею свитой прожигают последние дни этого мира, пропитанного скверной, болезнью и смертью. Здесь не меняется ничего».

Присутствовать на взрослых балах малолетнему Принцу д’Орсею и его не менее малолетней кузине строжайше воспрещалось, но никакие запреты не могли остановить любопытную детскую натуру. Едва нянюшки, убежденные в том, что дети, утомленные дневной суетой, мирно почивают, оставляли их, кузены находили способ выбраться из спален и прокрасться по сонным, погруженным в полумрак коридорам к средоточию музыки и света. Сквозь приоткрытые двери бального зала они восторженно взирали на кружащихся в танце дам и господ. Быстрые ноги танцоров едва касались натертого дубового паркета. Утонченные, разодетые милорды и миледи парили в вихре, и в свете ламп блистала вышивка камзолов и бриллиантовая россыпь на лифах роскошных платьев. Шелк и тафта, муслин и шифон, бархат и атлас — все мелькало перед глазами, будто разноцветные стеклышки в витражах. Гремела музыка. За трелями кларнетов и песнями альтов не слышны были ни разговоры, ни стук каблуков — для кузенов, очарованных магией величественного менуэта или задорной кадрили, это не имело никакого значения. Наглядевшись вдоволь и поддавшись музыке, они сами танцевали в полумраке коридора. Их собственным фигурам далеко до отточенных па, а движения рук и ног были по-детски неуклюжими, но они танцевали, воображая, что пройдет несколько лет — и они будут в озаренной лампами зале, такие же взрослые, грациозные и статные, облаченные в бархат и шелк.

Утомившись, они неизменно засыпали на оттоманке, так и не дойдя до собственной комнаты. Белокурая головка де Сарде приникала к его плечу, и даже во сне они не разлучались до тех пор, пока с ног сбившаяся прислуга не находила их обоих и не относила в постель.

Константин думал, что, став взрослыми, они не разлучатся никогда.

Шагая по сумрачным коридорам дворца к излучающей свет бальной зале, Константин невольно возвращался в безоблачное детство, полное незатейливых радостей. Прокрасться мимо задремавшей няньки и сжимать в руке ладонь кузины казалось вполне достаточным для счастья. Константин, держась за стену, отчаянно тосковал по этому чувству.

Еще больше он тосковал по прикосновениям тонких изящных пальчиков кузины. Мысль о том, чтобы отдать все оставшиеся ему дни ради того, чтобы хоть на короткий миг уткнуться в ее нежные ладони, уже не казалась такой уж абсурдной.

Это невозможно. Де Сарде не появится на пороге дворца, стоит ему лишь возжелать этого и предложить взамен все, что у него осталось. Мироздание, увы, не слишком охотно заключает сделки.

К этому вечеру Константин готовился с особенной тщательностью. Этот торжественный прием, возможно, сможет стать его второй попыткой, еще одним шансом показать отцу и матери, что он достоин своего рода и мог бы стать тем сыном, о котором они оба мечтали. Его таланты, его манеры, его воля — в конце концов, его намерение не подчиняться правилам двора было продиктовано лишь собственными капризами и затянувшейся войной с отцом. Он мог бы стать достойным преемником.

Мог бы, если бы у него было чуть больше времени.

С отчетливой ясностью умирающего Константин осознавал, что это будет последний бал, который он почтит своим присутствием. Что до его детских фантазий — им оказалось не суждено сбыться. Ни разу за минувшие годы он не вел де Сарде в кадрили, с волнением придерживая ее за узкую талию и теряя голову от тонкого аромата ее духов.

Строгий антрацитовый комплект со сдержанным золотым шитьем он заказывал как раз для такого особого повода. Прибыв в Новую Серену, он воображал, что уж теперь, когда он волен распоряжаться собственной жизнью, ему непременно представится случай обратить мечты в жизнь. Дела, свалившиеся на них обоих в первые дни на острове, непременно бы улеглись, и он бы сыскал подходящий вечер, чтобы кружить де Сарде в опустевшей зале аудиент-холла. 

Может, он бы даже нашел в себе смелость ей открыться.

Может, все сложилось бы чуточку иначе.

Вместо этого Константин то и дело поправлял широкие обшлаги: камзол теперь плохо сидел на исхудавших острых плечах и ввалившейся груди, а мягкий ворс бархата раздражал истонченную, покрытую россыпью язвочек кожу — хорошо, что кружевная пена манжет скрывала эти изъяны плоти от чужих глаз. С лицом вышло сложнее: пудра едва ли прятала нарывы и вздувшиеся черные-синие вены, как ни старался Константин их скрыть. Никакие ухищрения не вернут ему цветущего полнокровия юности. Он осторожно облизнул губы, растрескавшиеся и покрытые коркой запекшейся крови. Ее медный привкус он все чаще ощущал на языке, вслушиваясь в хрипы в легких.

Свет больной залы ударил по слепнущим глазам, и Константин часто заморгал. Он едва не потерял равновесия — вспышка боли в голове оглушила его, заставила отшатнуться к стене и прикрыть лицо ладонью, пережидая, пока бешеная пляска разноцветных кругов уляжется. Когда прояснилось, он рискнул отнять ладонь и, щурясь, вновь поглядеть вокруг. На короткий миг ему показалось, что это ожили воспоминания детства: все те же милорды и миледи, нарядные и смеющиеся, кружили по залу от одного банкетного стола к другому. Лакеи в парадных кобальтовых ливреях ловко сновали меж ними, подливая в хрустальные бокалы игристое вино. Зал вновь казался золотым: это теплый медовый свет отражался от белого мрамора стен и выбеленного паркета, натертого до блеска, а перевитые небесного цвета лентами гирлянды стягивались к центру сводчатого потолка.

Матушка никогда ничего не делала наполовину.

Константин уловил какое-то движение рядом с собой, проморгался — госпожа де Ленартс, возникшая будто из тени, потянула его обратно к выходу и зашептала:

— Ваша светлость, что вы здесь делаете? Вам нельзя тут находиться!

Константин нахмурился. Высохшую кожу противно стянуло, еще немного — и того и гляди, лопнет, сочась омерзительной чернотой.

— В каком смысле — «нельзя»? Я пока еще часть княжеской семьи, если мне не изменяет память.

— Ваша матушка... — экономка кашлянула. — Да и ваш отец тоже изъявили желание не допускать вас на бал.

— Какая чушь! — отмахнулся Константин. — И чем они объяснили это решение?

Госпожа де Ленарт покачала седой головой.

— Вашим нездоровьем, ваша светлость. Разве вас не предупредили?

Теперь Константин вспомнил. Письмо ему принесли накануне празднества — все такой же конверт из гладкого белоснежного картона, все та же печать на сургуче, все тот же твердый почерк. Он тогда еще скривился: ни один из родителей не пожелал повидаться с ним лично, предпочтя все то же безразличное общение записками в непременно повелительном тоне. Константин, взяв с подноса конверт, подержал его в руках, а потом так и оставил на столе, не удосужившись даже надломить печать. Если отец игнорировал все его послания, отправленные с Тир-Фради, то что же — эти игры можно вести вдвоем, и Константин отплатит той же монетой.

Он порядком устал вечно проигрывать в этом затянувшемся противостоянии.

Константин опустился на банкетку, так кстати оказавшуюся рядом. Лицо нестерпимо зудело от пудры — хотелось вцепиться в него ногтями и содрать, будто приросшую к черепу неживую маску. Конечно, думал он, и злой хохот зарождался в груди. У его отца и матери есть прекрасный повод не допустить его появления на людях. Наследный принц смертельно болен — вот незадача! — доктора запретили ему покидать постель, а яркий свет, громкая музыка и оживленные беседы непременно подорвут его хрупкое здоровье. Гости, впрочем, потеряют немного: кому понравится лицезреть изуродованное, искаженное малихором лицо, превратившееся в маску смерти и напоминающее всем и каждому о том, что ждет их за пределами беспечного пира, за воротами сияющего дворца?

Они предпочли сделать вид, что его, все еще живого, все еще дышащего, все еще страдающего от боли, больше нет. Константин скрипнул зубами. Что же, очень скоро его и впрямь не станет, и его отец и мать, наконец, освободятся от своего величайшего разочарования и позора, и никогда больше он их не посрамит. Но до этих пор...

Константин вытер лицо рукавом, вмиг забыв, скольких трудов ему стоило спрятать ужасающие признаки болезни под полупрозрачной пудрой. На блестящем бархате остались белые разводы — вопиющая, должно быть, неряшливость, абсолютно неприемлемая для подобного торжества. Константин поднялся на нетвердые ноги. Еще мгновение назад он чувствовал себя слабым от шума в ушах, но закипающий гнев придал ему сил.

Он изо всех сил пытался быть кем-то, кем никогда не был.

Пора заканчивать этот жалкий фарс.

Философы и ученые, труды которых де Курсийон заставлял его зубрить в юношестве, утверждали одно: болезнь поселяется в сердце, полном горечи и гнева. Что же, думал Константин. Пусть так. Свою чашу горечи и гнева он испил до самого дня — его сердце теперь черно.

— Ваша светлость! — испуганно охнула экономка, но тут же осеклась.

Он не чувствовал под собой пол, но ноги все еще держали. Константин выловил в толпе одного из лакеев — от неожиданности юноша замер, как вкопанный, определенно не зная, как ему себя вести. Константина мало волновал этикет. Хмыкнув, он выцепил с подноса едва початую бутыль вина, скептически оглядел этикетку, счел содержимое приемлемым и без лишних телодвижений приложился к горлышку. Легкое, игристое вино, пахнущее ежевикой и вишней, хлынуло в горло. Он закашлялся, прижал ладонь к губам: рубиновые капли потекли сквозь пальцы вместе с черными, брызнули на кружевной воротник сорочки, оставляя насыщенные следы. Эта маленькая оплошность не могла его остановить; кое-как прочистив горло, Константин повторил маневр. В конце концов, он умирает от малихора — самое обыкновенное вино, будь оно проклято, не способно его убить.

До самого дна, чтобы хмель ударил в легко дурнеющую голову и вышиб мечущийся в лихорадке мозг.

Он рассудил, что одной бутылки будет недостаточно. В прежние годы он никогда не ограничивался одной.

— Константин.

Кривая ухмылка искривила губы, превратив лицо в устрашающую гримасу. Константин помедлил, выбирая другую бутыль — нарочно, специально оттягивая момент, зная наверняка, как сильно его отца раздражает столь открытое неповиновение. Надо отдать ему должное: Князь ничем не выдал своего негодования — его голос ровен и прохладен, а оклик — почти спокоен, лишь таит в себе угрозу.

Может грозить сколько угодно, чертов тиран.

Константин трясущимися, непослушными пальцами насилу выкрутил пробку, сделал глоток — и лишь тогда повернулся к возвышению, на котором его отец и мать приветствовали гостей. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед — толпа, вдруг обратившая на него внимание, расступилась — или, подумал Константин, шарахнулась прочь от него, как от прокаженного. По залу поползли шепотки. Княгиня де Сарде, вспомнил Константин, удалилась со двора, едва обнаружила у себя признаки болезни, и последние месяцы жизни провела затворницей. Его появление на балу — еще одна отвратительно скандальная выходка, которую будут припоминать еще долго.

Улыбка Константина превратилась в пренеприятный оскал. Он послал воздушный поцелуй одной из дам, даже не разглядев ее лица, — она отпрянула. Все собравшиеся здесь будут обсуждать его появление еще не один день — да что там! — будут мусолить даже после его смерти, будто это единственное, что вообще о нем можно вспомнить.

— Константин!

Голос отца потяжелел, набух гневом. Константин изобразил поклон. Немеющие ноги подвели его — он запнулся, покачнулся, теряя равновесие, но все же удержался. От ударившего в голову вина взгляд заволокло мутной пеленой. Константин едва ли различал выражение, застывшее на отцовском лице; впрочем, ему было решительно наплевать. Отсалютовав бутылкой, он сделал еще несколько глотков.

Уже давно ему не было настолько беззаботно и хорошо.

— Ты меня позоришь.

Константин вытер рот рукавом, ничуть не жалея ни манжет, ни шитье, ни дорогую ткань камзола.

— И что ты сделаешь? — с вызовом поинтересовался он. — Снова отвесишь затрещину или выпорешь при всех? — он фыркнул. — О, я думаю, придворные будут в восторге. Где еще они смогут наблюдать подобное беспрецедентное зрелище?

Князь сделал знак охране. Гвардейцы Монетной стражи двинулись через зал. Константин взмахнул рукой.

— Ну да, конечно! — он хохотнул. Булькающий смешок пощекотал горло. — Ты меня выставишь, выкинешь прочь, как всегда это делал — все, чтобы я не мешал пировать на руинах былого величия посреди разбушевавшегося малихора. Ты сейчас, наверное, смотришь на меня и думаешь: почему этого не случилось раньше? Почему я не заболел в детстве или того лучше — в младенчестве? Малихор избавил бы тебя от неугодного сына — вот это удача!.. О, прошу меня простить, ваша светлость! — страшная трагедия, сущее проклятье, павшее на дом д’Орсеев — сыновья не задерживаются в живых.

Крепкая рука ухватила его за плечо. Константин вывернулся, ткнул острым локтем под ребра, отскочил в сторону — он был слаб, его руки дрожали, но Курт не зря сгонял с него по семь потом на плацу, вбивая свою науку. Этот когда-то простой маневр дался ему непросто: Константин вновь закашлялся, чувствуя, как усиливается медный привкус во рту, и поспешил заглушить его вином.

— Прекращай этот спектакль и возвращайся к себе, — процедил Князь, не сдвинувшись с места, будто это было ниже его достоинства. — Ты портишь праздник своему кузену.

— У меня только одна... кузина, — поморщившись, заявил Константин. — И ни ты, ни вы все, — с зажатым в кулаке горлышком бутылки он широким жестом обвел всех присутствующих, — ни, прости Озаренный, ты, Флориан, не стоите и мизинца на ее прелестной ручке! Она ищет лекарство, чтобы спасти вас всех! — если бы она только знала, какие вы на самом деле, если бы знала, что вы не стоите спасения!.. Ты, — он повернулся к стоящему рядом с матерью юноше, — думаешь, что мой отец приблизит тебя к себе за бесчисленные заслуги и впишет наследником вместо меня? Не тешь себя тщетной надеждой! Он возьмет тебя за горло, использует, выпотрошит, а когда ты будешь не нужен, когда больше нечего будет с тебя взять, когда ты его разочаруешь — а это рано или поздно непременно случится — выбросит точно так же, как выбросил меня. Ты думаешь, что ты хоть чем-то меня лучше? Ничем. Такой же насквозь фальшивый, корыстный и скользкий, совсем как моя дражайшая матушка. Соболезную невесте — ей придется ложиться в постель с мужчиной, которого ее место в очереди престолонаследия возбуждает больше ее прелестей.

— Довольно!

Глядя на приближающегося отца, Константин улыбался — пьяно, глупо, почти бессмысленно. Он знал, что будет дальше. Вся оставшиеся ему дни в Серене, полные горечи и сожалений, вдруг предстали перед ним — отчетливые, яркие, будто картинки в детских книгах, которые они с де Сарде так любили. Князь приближался, его шаги гремели в притихшей зале.

Константин отступил назад, выкрадывая еще немного времени. Совсем чуть-чуть — он ведь больше не просит о многом.

— Чтоб вы все провалились, — выдохнул он, а потом, набрав в ноющую грудь больше воздуха, повторил: — Чтоб вы все сдохли в этом насквозь прогнившем городе и провалились в бездну!

На самое дно.

Он вскинул руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой, будто в приветственном салюте.

— Что до меня... «Тот, кто пьёт, бессмертен, и в землю не уйдет! Вино ему поможет!»

Константин опрокинул в себя остатки вина — залпом, взахлеб, так, чтобы терпкий, густой нектар мешался с сочащейся из десен солоноватой кровью, опрокинул, осушил до последней капли, закашлялся, покачнулся — провалился в тяжелое беспросветное ничто.


	6. Глава 6

О, любимая, ты одна, ты впереди,  
А я превращаюсь в лед.  
Я тебя оставляю.  
 _Елена Нуриева, «Иоанне д'Арк»_

_21 января 1234 года_

«Моя дорогая кузина!

Близость смерти делает нас смелыми и честными. Однажды настает тот самый миг, когда смерть приходит к изголовью, кладет руку на лоб, заглядывает в глаза — и тебе остается лишь каяться, исповедоваться, говорить о том, что прежде задвигалось как можно глубже. Мои тайны вместе со мной сойдут в могилу — мои последние сокровища, те жалкие остатки, которыми я все же обладаю и которые у меня никто не отнимет — но есть вещи, в которых я должен тебе признаться, чтобы облегчить свою душу, очистить совесть и обрести мир. Мысль о том, что мое признание омрачит твои дни и станет тебе в тягость, причиняет мне боль, несравнимую с той, которую я испытываю в болезни. Прости мне этот каприз. Вот уже несколько дней я не могу отделаться от чувства, что это — самое важное в моей никчемной жизни, да и то — загубленное и похороненное заживо, и если я не признаюсь тебе...

Наверное, это последнее, что я могу сделать — признаться. Оставить тебе хоть что-то после себя, пусть даже это будут лишь воспоминания. Не грусти обо мне, моя дорогая, сердце мое, моя величайшая радость. Мысли о тебе наполняют меня покоем, и я не жалею ни о чем — только о днях, которые мы провели в разлуке.

Не вини себя. Ты дала мне столь много, наполнила светом каждый мой день, и даже в черной тоске память о тебе согревает мне сердце. Нет слов, способных в полной мере выразить, сколь много я благодарен — увы, у меня остались одни лишь слова. Я хотел бы дать тебе больше, но все это теперь — тщетные мечты и пустословие, обещания умирающего, которые он не сумеет сдержать — и никто не обвинит его в этом.

Я смею просить тебя об одном, моя дорогая, — когда это письмо настигнет тебя, найди в себе силы отказаться от прежней жизни и освободиться от долга, который возложил на тебя мой отец. Он более не властен над тобой и не сможет тебя использовать. Беги от придворной фальши и суеты, от всего, что отравляет жизнь и превращает чистоту сердца в отравленный болезнью злобы рассадник интриг. Ты свободна... Новая жизнь и новый путь ждут тебя на Тир-Фради. Теперь я знаю — ты связана с этим островом так же, как связан с Сереной я. И между нами — вся соль океана, которую больше не пересечь. После смерти я хотел бы раствориться в этих волнах, подальше от гниющей от малихора земли, и вместе с волнами мчать к твоим берегам.

Мне всегда хотелось свободы, но даже смерть не принесет мне ее. Мое бренное тело, мои кости останутся здесь, навеки прикованные к камню и металлу. Мне не дано гулять среди деревьев и трав, слушать ветер и ручьи, держать твою руку под звездами. Так возьми это все себе, живи, дыши и радуйся этому чудному миру, и если в череде полных солнцем дней ты вдруг вспомнишь обо мне, задумавшись на миг, — я не потребую большего и этим и буду счастлив. Не трать свое время на бесплодную скорбь. В свои последние дни я молю высшие силы о том, чтобы они осветили твой путь — пусть он будет долгим. Береги себя, моя дорогая. Береги себя так, как хотел бы сберечь тебя я.

Всю свою жизнь я смотрел на тебя с благоговением и обожанием, с ранней юности знал, что чувства, которые питаю к тебе — не блажь и не прихоть, не минутный каприз. Так смешно! Я снискал славу городского повесы и сердцееда, но так и не посмел признаться тебе. Ты — свет моей жизни, единственная отрада, и каждый мой день от первого, который я в силах вспомнить, до последнего полон любви к тебе. Ты была мне кузиной и другом, но я позволил себе любить тебя больше чем кузину и друга. В моей спальне на Тир-Фради ты найдешь кольцо — я хотел преподнести его тебе, едва уляжется суматоха на острове, и просить тебя оказать мне честь...

Распорядись им как тебе будет угодно. Не жалей ни о чем, любовь моя.

Когда-нибудь эта бесконечная ночь закончится, и мы свидимся вновь.

Даже в холоде смерти я буду любить тебя».

Утром Константин не смог встать.

Его разбудила вспышка резкой боли — уже почти привычное чувство, будто кто-то раздирает жалкую плоть изнутри, вспарывает не бритвенным скальпелем, а когтями. Константин едва не задохнулся — грудь вдавило огненным обручем, горло — или желудок? — перехватил острый спазм. Он перевернулся на бок, свесившись с края кровати. Мучительный приступ рвоты не заставил себя ждать: горькая желчь прихлынула к нёбу, и Константин, содрогнувшись, исторг из себя скудный вчерашний ужин.

Радовало одно — пытка не затянулась надолго.

Следы желчи и крови он вытер с лица краем простыни и попытался сесть. Перед глазами тут же поплыло. Собственное тело он чувствовал, только когда в него впивалась боль, а до тех пор — ничего, будто он уже мертвец, оказавшийся в могиле. С головокружением вернулась тошнота, но в желудке было пусто — Константин промокнул рукавом выступивший на лбу и щеках пот и медленно, старательно тянул спертый воздух, пропитавшийся сладковатым, гнилостным смрадом болезни.

Даже умирающий имеет право на глоток свежего воздуха.

Он попытался встать — тело отозвалось медленно, с неохотой, но все же отозвалось. Константин сделал шаг — шаркнул не поднимающейся стопой по полу — и тут же осознал, что не чувствует под собой ничего, а онемевшие ноги не держат, подгибаются, будто переломанные. Удержаться он не сумел: комната закачалась, перевернулась, и мгновением спустя Константин обнаружил себя на полу в луже собственной блевоты.

Он не почувствовал ничего: ни страха, ни досады, ни омерзения. Это был конец. Еще немного — и он умрет вот так, в нечистотах больного тела, позабытый всеми и оставленный.

С тех пор, как он в последний раз покидал свои покои, минуло полторы недели. Его выступление в бальном зале дворца не осталось без последствий. Первое и самое очевидное — избыток вина и нервное напряжение лишь ухудшили его самочувствие. Он метался в горячке и бредил. Дворцовый врач, ощупывая его запястье, предположил, что его светлость наместник не справится с кризисом, однако же Константин, однажды обманувший прогнозы, был преисполнен решимости повторить успех. Он очнулся пять дней спустя, слабый, разбитый, едва способный говорить — но все же очнулся. Впрочем, ни надежд, ни иллюзий он не питал — это всего лишь отсрочка, а смерть по-прежнему неизбежна и дышит в шею.

Что до второго последствия... Что ж, Константин признавал, что оно тоже не было неожиданным. По распоряжению Князя его теперь посещал лишь немой слуга, в обязанности которого входило лишь подавать еду и выносить ночную вазу. Даже врачей с тех пор, как он пришел в себя, к нему больше не допускали.

Он остался один — живой мертвец, которому нет места ни в одном из миров.

Засопев от напряжения, Константин уперся ладонью в пол и заставил непослушное тело сесть. Он привалился спиной к кровати, подтянул к себе ноги и принялся растирать ледяные ступни, надеясь хоть немного вернуть им чувствительности. Помощи ждать неоткуда. До самого обеда в эту комнату никто не войдет — значит, придется позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

— Самое лучшее из твоих наказаний, отец, — пробормотал Константин.

Медленная струйка черной крови потянулась от краешка рта — он стер ее машинально и лишь затем уставился на пальцы. Этот солоноватый привкус он неотступно ощущал уже давно, а в последние дни, просыпаясь, сплевывал темную от крови слюну. Теперь же, похоже, кровотечение больше не остановится, а легкие скоро откажут. Константин моргнул: навернувшиеся слезы — глупые, непрошенные слезы обиженного на несправедливость мальчишки — заволокли глаза и покатились по ввалившимся щекам.

Он готовился к смерти с того самого дня как вновь ступил на землю Гакана. Думал, что примет ее с благородным смирением, встретит, как старого друга, и когда она протянет ему чашу, полную забвения, без колебаний осушит ее до самого дна.

Ему по-прежнему не хотелось умирать — как в тот самый страшный день на Тир-Фради, когда врач в клювоносой маске даже не успел объявить диагноз — достаточно было увидеть полную черной крови склянку.

Когда чувствительность вернулась к ногам, Константин встал и медленно двинулся к оставленному слугой кувшину для умывания — горячая ванна теперь тоже была недоступной роскошью. Стащив перепачканную сорочку, он кое-как обтер себя мокрым полотенцем. Остатки — вылил на голову, старательно вытирая из слипшихся волос кислый пот.

Отец наверняка рассчитывал унизить его напоследок: что может быть ужаснее чем умереть беспомощным, задохнувшись в нечистотах? Такого удовольствия Константин ему не подарит, даже если это будет стоить ему последних сил.

Его руки тряслись, когда он одевался. Ноги и руки, то и дело норовящие превратиться в нечто безвольное, путались в ткани, требуя от Константина терпения и упорства. Пуговицы выскальзывали из негнущихся пальцев. Обычное дело, на которое у него прежде уходило несколько минут, превратилось в затянувшуюся битву.

Покончив с этим, Константин добрался до письменного стола. В самом начале своего заточения он отправил послание госпоже де Ленарт с последней просьбой — после его смерти отправить письма на Тир-Фради.

Сегодня он должен написать последнее.

Зрение покидало его — он и без того видел мир вокруг себя немного плывущим, но, устав, как будто проваливался в сумеречный полумрак. В полутемной комнате, при пляшущем огоньке единственной лампы, выводить строки ровно оказалось настоящим испытанием. Руки по-прежнему тряслись — Константин за все минувшие дни научился справляться с тремором, чтобы ни одно неосторожное движение не выдавало его постоянной борьбы. Он боялся лишь запачкать лист кровью — никаких гарантий, что у него хватит сил переписать последние хотя бы еще раз.

Нет никаких гарантий, что у него хватит смелости написать все это снова.

Запечатанный и подписанный конверт вместе с остальными такими же он оставил на середине стола, рядом с письменными приборами. Едва не выронил стопку — онемевшие руки отказывались повиноваться.

Константин скрипнул зубами, дернул ящик — в его темном нутре он хранил прихваченный с Тир-Фради пистолет. Пользоваться им прежде ему еще не доводилось.

У него почти не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы дышать.

Но на то, чтобы взвести курок — наверняка хватит.


	7. Глава 7

И теперь горит огнём тоска.  
Лишь бы вновь услышать, друг, тебя.  
Солнце уснуло, встретимся скоро.  
 _Марина Демещенко, «Юность»_

_22 января 1234 года_

Корабль швартовался до невозможного медленно. Де Сарде расхаживала по палубе, постукивала каблуком по деревянному настилу, и Курту казалось, что еще немного — и она бросится за борт и вплавь доберется на пристани. Капитан, совсем не похожий на Васко, косился на нее со смесью раздражения и страха, и в этом не было ничего необычного — эмиссар Торгового Содружества проела ему всю плешь и едва не довела до нервного срыва, ежедневно напоминая о необходимости добраться до Серены как можно быстрее. Они везли ценный груз — просмоленные, надежно запечатанные ящики с чудесным лекарством.

Ответ был на поверхности, но они сумели увидеть его лишь тогда, когда En on m&#237;l frichtimen указал на него. И вправду — глупые дети, слепые в своей алчности.

Едва грубо сколоченный настил протянулся между высоким бортом корабля и причалом, де Сарде легко перемахнула через него и бросилась вперед. Курт окликнул ее — она лишь на миг обернулась, неопределенно махнула рукой — и побежала прочь по улице так, словно земля горела у нее под ногами.

Курт поджал губы и сглотнул. Ценный груз в трюме корабля, сотни больных не волновали де Сарде так, как волновал один-единственный. Это из-за него она так спешила. Это из-за него все вглядывалась в синеву горизонта, отчего ее серые глаза, казалось, вобрали в себя этот цвет.

Курт покачал головой и крикнул матросам. Доставка ценного груза станет его заботой. Что до де Сарде...

Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы надеяться.

Она ворвалась во дворец, миновав незадачливых гвардейцев. Склянка с травянисто-зеленым зельем казалась тяжелой и оттягивала карман дорожного камзола, но де Сарде то и дело запускала ладонь за клапан и ощупывала граненое стекло. Этого количества должно хватить для начала лечения. А потом... А потом...

Де Сарде едва не задохнулась. Знакомые коридоры дворца переплетались в лабиринте. Она спешила — перешагивала через ступени, оббегала неторопливых горничных. За ее спиной зазвенел оброненный кем-то фарфоровый сервиз. Де Сарде не остановилась, даже когда ей в спину прилетел оброненный вздох — то ли испуганный, то ли удивленный. Она спешила так, как не спешила еще никогда в жизни.

Дверь в апартаменты Константина оказалась не запертой. Де Сарде решительно дернула ручку — и едва не столкнулась нос к носу со смутно знакомым молодым мужчиной.

Который совершенно точно не был Константином.

— Леди де Сарде?

Его голос звучал так же, как тот вздох, ударивший в спину, — одновременно испуганно и удивленно. В большей степени — удивленно. Флориан, вспомнила де Сарде, разглядывая его лицо. Племянник Ее Светлости Княгини и еще один кузен Константина. Он стоял перед ней в выпущенной поверх кюлот сорочке с распущенной тесьмой у ворота с небрежно рассыпанными по плечам смоляными волосами и никак не походил на гостя — скорее уж на хозяина.

Де Сарде нахмурилась.

— Милорд, — она сдержанно кивнула. — Вообще-то я рассчитывала повидаться с кузеном. Вы не могли бы объяснить мне свое присутствие в его покоях?

Выражение лица Флориана изменилось, и она почувствовала, как груди коснулся тревожный холод дурного предчувствия.

— Леди де Сарде, — прочувствованно заговорил он. — Пройдемте. Вам... Вам будет лучше присесть.

Он доверительно коснулся ее плеча — де Сарде отдернула руку. Ее собственный голос зазвенел от напряжения.

— Где, черт возьми, Константин? — резко бросила она, совершенно позабыв о манерах. — И что, ради всего святого, вы здесь забыли в таком виде?

Флориан отвел взгляд и кашлянул, невыносимо затягивая ожидание ответа. Когда же он заговорил...

Де Сарде с ужасом осознала, что, не успев задать первый вопрос, уже знала ответы.

— Константина... то есть, я хотел сказать, его светлости Принца — больше нет, миледи.

Врач смотрел на нее из-под набрякших век с усталой настороженностью. Он учтиво поднялся со своего места и обошел стол и приставленную к нему картотеку. Де Сарде скрестила руки на груди — это позволяло ей не выкручивать пальцы и не теребить манжеты: слишком красноречиво выдающие ее жесты. В безмолвном присутствии Курта за спиной она едва ли ощущала себя увереннее — ничуть. Но осознание того, что в скорби своей она не одна, помогало держать лицо.

— Миледи, — врач встал перед ней и загородил собой дверь в мертвецкую. — Я искренне соболезную, но, боюсь, ничем не могу вам помочь.

Губы де Сарде дрогнули.

— В таком случае, — жестко сообщила она, — боюсь, мне придется напомнить вам, что я — эмиссар Торгового Содружества и племянница Князя. Если вы намерены мне препятствовать...

Врач вздохнул и помял переносицу.

— Ни в коем случае, ваша милость. Вы... Вы неверно меня поняли. Присядьте, прошу вас.

Де Сарде осталась стоять. Ей сполна хватило этих увиливаний и отговорок во дворце.

Когда Флориан рассказал ей о смерти Константина, она, вопреки его ожиданиям, не разрыдалась и не упала в обморок — поднялась, напряженная, как струна, стиснула кулаки и решительно зашагала прочь, не обращая никакого внимания на его встревоженные оклики. Не обратила внимания она и на княжеского секретаря — тот попробовал было ее остановить у дверей кабинета Князя д’Орсея, но — тщетно. Ей нужны были ответы, объяснения, сожаления — ей нужно было посмотреть на человека, ради которого Константин покинул Тир-Фради, и увидеть в нем хоть каплю той же горечи, которую она сама только что испила до дна.

Она не увидела. Князь, разумеется, был недоволен и ее вторжением, и ее расспросами — от последних он отмахнулся с возмутительной небрежностью и тотчас потребовал отчета об экспедиции на Тир-Фради, сославшись на то, что ее пришедшее неделю назад письмо с известием об успехе было лишено подробностей. Де Сарде сопротивлялась, но, в конечном счете, сдалась — она надеялась, что, когда расскажет об успехе и доставленном лекарстве, Князь все же ответит и ей. Это была бы честная сделка. Весьма в духе Торгового Содружества.

Как жаль, что Князь д’Орсей никогда не ведет кристально честных сделок.

И все же, когда она, отчаявшись, получила дозволение покинуть кабинет, он задержал ее в дверях. «Можешь заняться похоронами, — сухо сказал он, — если посчитаешь это достойной наградой за свои труды».

Неудивительно, что ее появление заставило нервничать врача: он уже получил указания и никак не рассчитывал, что в процесс приготовления тела к похоронам вмешается еще одна особа из княжеской семьи.

— Я жду, — поторопила де Сарде.

Врач кашлянул.

— Видите ли, ваша милость. Его светлость Принц... выглядит... не так, чтобы это стоило видеть молодой леди.

Она фыркнула.

— Не несите чушь! Я знаю, как выглядят больные малихором. Думаете, это может меня напугать? Я должна увидеть Константина в последний раз. Он мой... кузен, в конце концов, — ее голос все же предательски дрогнул. Де Сарде судорожно сглотнула, сдерживая подкатывающие к глазам слезы. — И мне совершенно неважно, как он выглядит.

Тишина, повисшая после этих слов, показалась ей такой плотной — хоть ножом режь. Масляная лампа на столе мерцала, заставляя тени плясать по изрезанному морщинами лицу врача. Ей показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло сожаление.

— Дело не в малихоре, ваша милость, — негромко произнес он. — Его светлость умер не от болезни. Разве вам не сказали?

Она потрясенно затрясла головой. Курт, все такой же молчаливый, приблизился.

— Нет, мне... Не от болезни? — де Сарде вскинулась. Последние крохи самообладания покидали ее. Она вцепилась пальцами в собственные плечи, уже не заботясь о том, насколько ее выдает этот жест.

— Миледи, — врач вздохнул. — Болезнь, бесспорно, вскоре свела бы его светлость в могилу, он был уже очень плох. Но это случилось бы, в лучшем случае, через несколько дней.

— «В лучшем случае»?!

— Он страдал, миледи. Каждый день, проведенный в малихорной горячке, — это невыносимая мука.

Ее плечи опали, руки безвольно повисли. Курту она вдруг показалась беспомощной, беззащитной и маленькой, будто сжавшейся в комок от преисполнившей ее боли. Он осторожно тронул ее плечо, будто напоминая, что она не одна, но с невыносимой ясностью осознал, что это бессмысленно.

Без Константина де Сарде всегда будет чувствовать себя одинокой.

Она взяла себя в руки — по крайней мере, попыталась.

— Вы говорили, — прерывисто сказала она, — то Константин умер не от болезни.

— Да, миледи.

— От чего он умер?

— Миледи...

— О, проклятье! Да говорите уже, черт вас дери!

Масляная лампа на столе врача давала немного света, но когда он ответил, де Сарде показалось, что все погрузилось во тьму.

— Миледи... Мне очень и очень жаль. Его светлость Принц застрелился.

Комната, в которой Константин коротал последние недели, была по всем меркам скромной и темной, расположенной в северном крыле дворца. Де Сарде застыла на пороге в нерешительности. Она уже знала, что апартаменты Константина Флориан занял едва ли не сразу после его отъезда, а потому возвращение Принца вызвало во дворце переполох. В конечном счете было решено не тревожить племянника Ее Светлости, тем более что он оказался занят помолвкой и некоторыми государственными поручениями — де Сарде полагала, что, покуда Князь больше не нуждается в ее услугах, Флориан займет ее место на посту эмиссара. Константину же пришлось довольствоваться одной из гостевых комнат.

Когда они отбывали на остров, Константин предположил, что отец поручил ему Тир-Фради лишь чтобы отослать его подальше. Тогда это показалось ей драматическим преувеличением: Князь хоть и никогда не выказывал приязни к собственному сыну, все же не мог настолько его ненавидеть.

Или же, все-таки...

Де Сарде сделала осторожный вдох и переступила порог.

Запах болезни еще не успел окончательно выветриться — тягостный флёр на миг ошеломил ее, выбил из колеи. Встряхнув головой, де Сарде сделала еще несколько шагов, коснулась резной спинки приставленного к письменному столу стула, огляделась — ей все еще казалось чудовищно немыслимым, что Константин провел свои последние дни совершенно один. Скупое убранство комнаты оставалось безликим, будто никого и никогда здесь не было. Константин никогда не тяготел к порядку: в его кабинете всегда царил творческий беспорядок, в котором он, тем не менее, с легкостью ориентировался. То же касалось и спальни: разбросанные рубашки, оставленные книги со сломанными корешками, прихваченная с дворцовой кухни утварь с остатками еды — меньшее, с чем приходилось иметь дело горничным.

Гостевая была прибрана столь идеально, что де Сарде не верилось, что еще несколько дней назад Константин был здесь.

Поддавшись порыву, она распахнула створки гардероба. По крайней мере, его вещи все еще оставались на месте.

Протянув дрожащую руку, де Сарде коснулась мягкого бархата, сукна и шелка аккуратно развешанных камзолов. Обширный гардероб Константина часто становился предметом ее шуток, но сейчас она разглядывала немые, будто враз потускневшие вещи. Всего несколько комплектов — набор, мизерный не только для дворянина, но и для зажиточного горожанина. Закусив губу, она привстала на цыпочки и стянула первый, подвернувшийся под руку. Антрацитовый бархат с золотым шитьем; она без труда разглядела въевшиеся брызги вина и крови на кружеве воротника и манжет.

Де Сарде отступила назад, села на край кровати и уткнулась в бархат лицом, смяла, стиснула его в пальцах, прижала к груди. Ей хотелось уловить хоть крохи его запаха, пусть и отравленного, искаженного болезнью — но она не чувствовала ничего. Ей хотелось разрыдаться, чтобы стало хоть немного легче — но ее плечи лишь вздрагивали в сухих позывах, а слезы никак не шли.

В кармане камзола она нашла смятый платок: кипенно белый батист, отороченный тончайшим кружевом и вышитый ее собственной рукой.

Время замерло, покинуло ее, оставив наедине со скорбью.

Ее солнце погасло.

Неотправленные письма сыскались в ящике стола. Де Сарде перебирала их отрешенно, гладила чернильные строки, и каждый раз напоминала себе — это все, что осталось ей от Константина. Конверты, каждый из которых был адресован ей, стопки исписанных листов; ее внезапно осенило: это все — черновики, оборванные на полуслове, испачканные кровью или кляксами чернил, и рядом с ними — старательные, будто в прописях, послания. Она вчитывалась в них — и в одни, и в другие, — и не могла сдержать дрожь. Константин вымарывал из писем целые строки — те неосторожные слова, в которых отчетливо сквозили тоска и боль, те, в которых болезнь брала над ним верх.

Те, в которых он клялся ей в любви, — во всех письмах до самого последнего, того, у которого не было ни одного черновика.

Уронив последнее письмо на колени, де Сарде закрыла ладонью глаза.

Ее плечи вздрогнули.

Жгучие слезы покатились по щекам.

Найти де Сарде в порту оказалось легко: навты по-прежнему пропускали к пристаням пассажиров и немногих дельцов, с которыми условились о встрече заранее. За самого Курта похлопотал Васко: «Морской конек» отбудет сегодня до заката, и это было своего рода последней услугой, которую он мог оказать на берегу. Курт поглядывал по сторонам, привычно выискивая признаки возможной угрозы — но порт был безмятежен и тих.

Де Сарде, облаченная в траурное шерстяное платье, стояла на краю причала и всматривалась в даль. Холодный бриз тревожил вуаль, скрывающую ее лицо, и Курт боялся, что, приблизившись, увидит ее пустые, выцветшие от выплаканных слез глаза.

Действительность оказалась хуже. Де Сарде, заслышав его шаги, обернулась, встретилась с ним взглядом: ужасающе живым, беззащитным и все чувствующим, — и что-то оборвалось внутри — даже у него, сурового вояки, привыкшего не вести счет потерям. У него язык не повернулся назвать ее зеленокровной.

Белокожая, светловолосая и сероглазая, она казалась смертельно бледной — сотканный из тумана призрак, случайно затерявшийся в этом мире, сердце которого полно скорби и горечи.

— Миледи, — хрипло поприветствовал Курт.

Она кивнула.

— Курт.

— Я слышал, ты возвращаешься на Тир-Фради.

Ее бледные губы тронула тень вежливой улыбки.

— ...и не сообщила об этом никому, кроме навтов, — закончил он.

Де Сарде отвела взгляд, вновь погрузив его в по-зимнему свинцовые воды.

— Да, я... тоже решила сбежать. Только, похоже, у меня не вышло.

Между ними повисло молчание, хрупкое, будто хрусталь, и никто не осмеливался его нарушить. Невысокие волны бились о штевни пришвартованных кораблей; де Сарде, прикрыв глаза, вслушивалась в их плеск. Она зябко обхватила себя за плечи. Курт, привыкший реагировать на угрозы молниеносно, замешкался — он знал, как разить врагов из плоти и крови, но что делать с такой неприкрытой ранимостью, не имел ни малейшего представления.

Кое-что, впрочем, он мог. Торопливо стянув с себя куртку, пахнущую дубленой кожей и терпким потом, он набросил ее ей на плечи. Не бог весть что, но хотя бы убережет от холода и ветра — полагаться на плотную шерсть зимнего платья при нынешней погоде по меньшей мере наивно.

— Он любил меня, — глухо выговорила де Сарде. — И даже хотел просить моей руки. Ты знал?

Курт дернул щекой. Его контракт предполагал, что он обязан защищать кузенов, а не разбираться в их деликатных чувствах. Однако же он всегда был рядом, исподволь наблюдал за ними и, возможно, видел больше, чем ему следовало.

В конце концов, Константин, перебравший дешевого пива в таверне Монетной Стражи, однажды сам проболтался ему. А наутро, страдая от похмелья, не стал отпираться — лишь попросил сохранить это в тайне.

Просить дважды ему не пришлось.

— Да, — признался Курт. — Достаточно было посмотреть на Константина в тот момент, когда он смотрел на тебя, чтобы все стало ясно.

Она приподняла вуаль и торопливо смахнула с ресниц слезы.

— А вот я не догадалась, — негромко сказала де Сарде. — Любила его — и даже не подозревала.

Волны плескали о сваи. Глухо поскрипывали дремлющие в гавани корабли.

— Миледи! — окликнул ее спустившийся с корабля Васко. Подходя, он кивнул товарищу: — Курт. Все готово к отплытию, но если вам нужно еще время...

Де Сарде покачала головой.

— Нет. Здесь меня больше ничего не держит.

Она двинулась было к кораблю, зашуршав фалдами юбки, но, не пройдя и десятка шагов, остановилась и обернулась.

— Курт! — позвала она.

Он смотрел на ее тонкую, затянутую в черное фигуру, и видел их обоих — детей, которых ему надлежало беречь: неразлучных и тянущихся друг к другу. Кузены всегда были вместе, и что-то явно неправильно с этим миром, если они столь жестоко разлучены и ей осталось лишь одиночество, такое же бесконечное, как стелющееся за пристанью море.

Большую часть их жизни Курт был ей наставником, но теперь она нуждалась в друге.

— Да, Зеленокровная?

Она нервно стиснула пальцы.

— Я хотела бы попросить тебя о последней услуге. Константин... не хотел быть похороненным здесь. Я собиралась развеять его прах над морем, когда корабль отойдет дальше от континента, но...

Курт размышлял недолго. За его спиной черной громадой высилась Серена, пропитанная горечью и болезнью. Лекарства, которое они привезли, хватит, чтобы залечить раны города; пройдет время — и они затянутся, оставив в напоминание о себе только шрамы. Но всегда будут вещи, которых нельзя исцелить: что-то, что всегда будет кровоточить и ныть, оставаясь открытой раной в беспокойной памяти.

Здесь больше нет ничего, что могло бы его удержать. Его контракт с домом д’Орсеев разорван. Князь уже дал понять, что более не нуждается в его услугах.

В конце концов, с горечью думал Курт, еще на Тир-Фради Константин взял с него слово беречь ее, что бы ни случилось и куда бы их ни занесло, и это было куда весомее любых заключенных контрактов.

Курту хватило нескольких широких шагов, чтобы оказаться рядом с де Сарде и подставить ей локоть.

— Разумеется, Зеленокровная, — отозвался он и, бережно поддерживая, повел ее к кораблю. — Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Она поднималась на борт, не оглядываясь. Серена — гнилостный нарыв, полный гноя бубон на теле мира — оставалась за спиной, мрачная, налитая тяжестью гнева, полная скорби. Они не останутся здесь — ни она, ни Курт, ни Константин. Среди лесов Тир-Фради, под сенью его горящей чистым золотом листвы каждый из них обретет покой.

Ее Принц, наконец, сможет уснуть спокойно.


End file.
